


One Piece Fairytales

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Some which are not fairytales, fairytales - Freeform, some Disney stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: I decided to write some fairytales and some not to take some time off my hands. This will be updated every once in a while. But I hope you enjoy.





	1. Cinderella

Once upon a time there lived a boy. Born with golden blonde hair, clear blue eyes, skin as pale as the snow, and eyebrow curled to perfection. He grew up as a maid for his step father and two ugly step brothers. His mother married this horrible man then died a year later. This boy grew up in the highest part of there house. Secluded from any face and vowed for no one to see him. This boy's name was Sanji. The clock chimed five o'clock in the morning. Sanji sighed stretching in his bed. He rubbed his eyes seeing the huge clock tower in town. 

"Oh that clock," Sanji growled tossing his blankets, "Get up you say, yeah yeah I get it." 

Sanji got up and dressed himself in his powder blue shirt and black vest. Pulling on his pants and slipping on his black shoes. He brushed his hair and pulled on his white bandana on his head. He soon left to feed the farm animals. Tapping down halls opening the curtains. Waking up the brown cat Chopper. Chopper was the only one to show kindness to Sanji in this house. Sanji found him on the street battered and bruised. He didn't mind that he had a blue nose. Chopper followed Sanji to the backyard and watched him feed the animals. He was kind giving them good nutrition and keeping them healthy. A bell chimed making Sanji sigh patting the nose of the horse and going inside. Sanji prepared for breakfast, rolling up his sleeves and made three different meals. As he was done with that balancing one tray on his head and two in his hands. He walked upstairs with Chopper behind him. Sanji opened the first step brothers door. Ichiji

"Good morning Ichiji, I prepared scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage for you." Sanji said. 

The red haired boy tossed over, "Five more minutes." 

Sanji sighed putting his food next to his bed. Sanji left leaving the door open. He walked down to his other step brothers room and pushed open the door. Niji. 

"Good morning Niji, for breakfast I prepared pancakes, toast, with a side of blackberry jam and butter." Sanji said. 

Niji pulled back his blue bangs and watched Sanji place his food next to his bed. 

"You forgot my syrup." He grunted. 

"You don't like syrup." Sanji said. 

"Are you talking back to me? I'll tell father." 

Sanji sighed, "I'll bring in it in a moment." 

Niji smirked as Sanji went to his step father's room. Opening the door and his father was already awake. 

"The usual? Oatmeal, blueberries, and toast?" He asked. 

"Yes sir." Sanji said. 

He smiled as Sanji handed him his tray. Sanji stood at the end of the bed waiting for chores to be told. 

"Well, where to start. Dust, everything. Give Chopper a bath, make a grocery list, mop and wax the floors. Clean Samson's stall. Pluck the weeds from the lawn, and do our laundry." He said. 

Sanji bowed, "Yes sir." 

He chuckled and watched Sanji leave. Sanji delivered syrup to already eating Niji. He didn't even want it after Sanji brought it up. But this was his treatment everyday. Then he got Ichiji up after ten minutes. Sanji then started his chores, dusting every nook and cranny of the house. Chopper followed him every step of the way. He would hop on his shoulders and rub against him. 

"Sanji!" Niji called. 

Sanji turned to Niji who stormed up to him. His shirt undid, and red in the face. 

"I can't button up my shirt." He growled. 

Sanji picked up the shirt noticing the shirt was inside out. 

"Your shirt is inside out." Sanji said. 

The older boy looked at the inside out shirt. He pulled it off, pulling it inside out and back on again. Sanji started to button his shirt and smiled folding down his collar and brushing off the wrinkles. Niji turned and walked down the hall without a thank you. But out of the family, Niji was more kinder to him. He would watch Sanji cook, it was like magic to him. He helped out of something broke and helped clean it up. When they were kids Niji would crawl in bed with Sanji when he had a bad dream. But as the years grew the brother relationship sort of died. 

Sanji got back to work. Finishing dusting and bathing Chopper, he made a list and handed it to his step father. He started mopping up the downstairs. 

"Sanji, I want you to tend to the weeds, it's getting out of hand." His father said. 

Sanji nodded changing his attire to his stained green clothes and a basket for the weeds. Sanji took his place outside sitting on the grass and pulling weeds from the ground. A carriage pulled up and a man dressed in expensive clothing hopped out. Sanji stood and bowed to him. The man brushed off his monocle and place it on his eye. He noticed Sanji bowing to him. 

"I have a letter from King Mihawk, where all single young men of the kingdom will have to come to the ball tonight." He said. 

Sanji stood up right as the long nosed duke. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Sanji. 

"I look forward to see you and your family at the ball tonight." He winked. 

Duke Usopp had gotten into the carriage and rode off. Sanji went inside, hearing the howling of his brothers sing. He covered his ears going upstairs and knocking on the door. The music halted. 

"Come in." His step father said. 

Sanji stepped in and handed him the letter. 

"Oh from the king." He said. 

Ichiji and Niji gasped looking at each other. 

"There is to be a ball, inviting all young single men." He said. 

The boys gasped clutching each other. 

"That means I can go too." Sanji said. 

His step father and brothers looked to Sanji. He was right, Sanji could attend. 

"That is true, but you have to finish your chores, fix lunch and dinner, and find something suitable to wear." 

"I can do it." 

"Then see to it." 

Sanji hurried to finish up his chores. And he did, just in time for dinner. Which he fixed and served before going up to his room. He searched through looking for something nice to wear. But only found his orange button up and his vest. So he put it on. 

"Sanji! We're gonna be leaving soon!" His step father called. 

Sanji put on his good pants and his nice shoes before going down stairs. His step family stood by the door. But a dirty plan was forming. Ichiji and Niji looked to each other as Sanji approached him. 

"Your not going to wear that are you?" Ichiji asked. 

"What's wrong with it?" Sanji asked. 

Ichiji and Niji walked around him inspecting his outfit of choice. 

"Well except this little string here." Niji said. 

He pulled on the string having the shirt rip. Sanji gasped at the hole in his shoulder. Ichiji and Niji tore apart Sanji's outfit and left him with what little he was wearing. Sanji fell to his knees looking at his torn apart clothes. Chopper mewed to him and rubbed up against his leg. Sanji stroked his head having the cat purr. 

"Why me?" Sanji sighed. 

Just then a bright light and a woman of white walked in. Her hair was black as night and eyes blue as the sea. Sanji looked up to her sitting back. 

"Wh-who are you?" Sanji asked. 

She smiled and held out her hand, "I am Robin your fairy godmother." 

"Fairy godmother?" 

Sanji took her hand as she helped him and she walked around him. With a flick of her wand Sanji was surrounded in white magic and poof. Sanji was dressed in silver and blue. Pants a silverish blue with a vest and silver shirt. Wrapped up in a white tail coat with blue gloves. Sanji admired himself, He then noticed the glass slippers on his feet. Sanji smiled and turned to her. 

"Thank you." He said. 

She smiled, "We still have a long ways to go."

So she lead Sanji outside, and Chopper followed beside him. She admired the lawn and noticed an apple tree. With a flick of her wand she brought the apple over and turned it into a carriage. She tapped her chin. Then chopper mewed. Her eyes flicked to the cat, she smiled tapping her wand to his head. He turned into a noble steed. Sanji's eyes widened seeing Chopper as a horse. He was taken to the carriage and hooked in. 

"Now, there is one thing I must tell you. This magic doesn't last forever. Until the last stroke of midnight then the spell is broken." She said. 

"Thank you." Sanji said and hugged her. 

"Now off you go, no time to waste." She said. 

And Sanji was off. 

At the castle Prince Zoro slumped in his chair. Many handsome faces approached Zoro to get his approval. But, Zoro didn't budge from his seat. He looked up to his father sitting in a balcony. His golden eyes burrowed in Zoro. 

"He seems to be stubborn." Mihawk huffed. 

"Now, now, we must be patient. Miracles happen everyday." Usopp said. 

"He's just picky." 

Usopp's eyes never caught the blonde he met earlier that day. But Zoro's did. Sanji walked in looking at all the men around the room. Sanji wandered to a curtain looking out to see a garden. 

"What do you think your doing?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji yipped turning to Zoro, "Ah, Your highness I didn't-" 

"I'll cut you a deal. You dance with me and I'll take you to the garden." 

Sanji smiled as Zoro held out his hand. He chuckled and took his hand. Zoro lead him to the crowd of males and few mothers. Zoro's hand took to Sanji's waist as Sanji's to Zoro's shoulder. And they glided across the floor. Mihawk watched as his son finally took an interest in a blonde haired man. 

"Long nose, who is that man?" Mihawk asked. 

"I, I've never seen him in my entire life." Usopp said. 

Mihawk took Usopp's monocle examining the blonde. But, he caught a glimpse of Zoro with a soft smile on his lips. 

"Do you see that?" Mihawk asked. 

He dropped Usopp's monocle and smiled. 

"He's smiling." Mihawk said. 

Mihawk gave a soft chuckle, Usopp took his monocle back and watched Zoro. Mihawk stood and yawned. 

"Let me know when he proposes." Mihawk said. 

And he left to his room. Usopp watched the two glide across the floor. Until the music stopped and Zoro took Sanji to the garden. People gathered watching the two but Usopp shooed them away to give them some privacy. 

"So, Prince Charming. How did you learn to dance like that?" Sanji asked. 

"Four years of practice." Zoro sighed. 

"Four years? Why so long?!" 

"It took me forever to get the direction right." 

Sanji nudged him putting his hand on Zoro's. 

"Well, you did pretty good tonight." 

Zoro smiled, "What's your name?" 

"Whatever you want it to be." 

Zoro growled turning away. Sanji chuckled wrapping his arm around Zoro's. 

"You don't have a sense of direction huh?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro turned back to him, but froze. The stars and the moon reflecting in Sanji's eye was beautiful. Sanji smiled up at him making Zoro's heart flutter. He cupped Sanji's cheek and brought himself close. Breath upon breath and heavy lidded eyes,  leaning in so close Zoro's lip brushed across Sanji's. But, the moment ended when the clock chimed midnight. Sanji tore away from Zoro who looked disappointed. 

"I have to go." Sanji said. 

"What? You just got here." Zoro said. 

The second stroke hit. Sanji made a break for it, but Zoro grabbed his wrist. 

"At least tell me your name." Zoro said. 

The third stroke. 

Sanji ripped from Zoro's grip and ran into the castle with Zoro chasing after him. Sanji bought some time by losing Zoro in the crowd. But Zoro wasn't going to let him go. Sanji made his way down the steps when the sixth stroke rang. Some how Sanji slipped out of his slipper and went to get it back but Zoro was hot on his tail. Sanji left it and got in his carriage where Chopper took off and out of the castle. Zoro panted and watched as Sanji looked at him through the window in the apple shaped carriage. He picked up the glass slipper and sighed. Usopp came in a moment later panting. 

"Usopp, I want him found." Zoro said. 

"Yes your highness." Usopp said. 

"He left this behind, find him."

The next day an apple was run over by Sanji's step families carriage. Sanji hummed while cooking breakfast. Which was semi normal. 

"I can't believe it! Some blonde haired idiot stole the princes heart!" His step father snapped. 

Sanji stopped and turned to the door. His step family walked in and sat at the table. 

"Now they are going all over the kingdom looking for the man who fits a stupid glass slipper." 

"Did something happen last night?" Sanji asked. 

His father sighed and turned to him, "The prince is looking for a mysterious man that came to the ball last night. And now they are going all over the kingdom looking for him." 

Sanji served breakfast, and as lunch came around. Sanji was already preparing. There was a knock on the door, the step brothers gasped as they saw the princes carriage and he stepped out. Along with Usopp and the glass slipper on a pillow. Sanji peaked out seeing Zoro and Usopp standing next to each other. He peeped grabbing his white banana and wrapping it around his mouth and nose. Sanji walked out lying out the table cloth and setting down the plates. Zoro's eyes kept to him, as Usopp put the slipper on the step brothers. 

"Please your highness, please mind my maid. He is just preparing lunch for us. Sanji! Bring us some tea." 

Sanji looked up and nodded before going into the kitchen. Zoro watched as Sanji disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Well it doesn't fit either." Usopp sighed taking the shoe. 

"I'd like to try it on your maid." Zoro said.

"Your highness you wouldn't want to try, he's a maid." His father said. 

Zoro crossed his arms, "I said every male in the kingdom, I would like him to try." 

"Yes your highness. Sanji please come out here." 

Sanji turned off the burners and walked out of the kitchen. 

"Sit down, the prince wants you to try on the slipper." 

Sanji took a seat removing his shoe, Usopp walked over but tripped as his father stuck his foot out. And the shoe shattered to pieces. 

"Clumsy idiot." Zoro barked. 

Sanji raised a hand pulling down his bandana. 

"Try this." Sanji said. 

In the couch he pulled out the match to the broken slipper. Usopp smiled taking the slipper and slipping it on Sanji's foot. A perfect match. 

"Well I'll be damned." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji looked up to him and smiled, Zoro walked over to him and held out his hand. 

"Come on, let's go." Zoro said. 

And he did, he took Zoro's hand and they went to the castle. Mihawk was glad to meet his soon to be son in law. 

"Sanji? Why did you run?" Zoro asked. 

They leaned against the balcony in Zoro's room. Zoro's lips pecked over Sanji's neck and cheeks. 

"Because, I didn't want you to see me as a maid. With ripped clothes, a cat, and an apple." Sanji said. 

"Well, your perfect to me." Zoro hummed kissing the back of Sanji's neck. 

Sanji turned to Zoro wrapping his arms around his neck, "How did you know it was me?" 

Zoro smiled and pecked him softly. 

"Your stupid eyebrow."


	2. Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saboace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fearful: Chopper  
> Lazy: Zoro  
> Desire: Sanji  
> Famished: Luffy  
> Bold: Franky  
> Humble: Robin  
> Greed: Nami

Once upon a time there lived a young boy. He was born with golden hair as the sun, Sapphire blue eyes, and a bright smile. But he was also born with a matted birth mark across his left eye. So his family dressed him in rags and made him a servant of there castle.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the most fairest one of all?" The King sang to the mirror. 

A woman's face appeared in the smoke, "The fairest of them all you ask? The one born with golden hair, sky blue eyes, Sabo the prince of this kingdom." 

His father was angered going up to the window, he looked out seeing Sabo mopping up the cobble stone in the back of the castle. His father hissed closing the curtain. Sabo sighed wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead and nodded. He smiled at his clean work on the cobble stone. He leaned against the mop stick. A dove twittered and landed on his head. 

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" Sabo chuckled. 

The bird tweeted before it flew off, Sabo watched the bird fly over to a man resting on the wall of the castle. Sabo gasped dropping his mop and hid behind a well. 

"Oh, no please don't be scared I won't hurt you." He said. 

Sabo peaked up to the man removing his black hat as he jumped down from the wall. The man had dark messy hair that matched his chocolate eyes, he smiled as his freckles stood out in his smile. 

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Sabo said. 

The man chuckled slowly approaching Sabo, "Come on we're both grown men. We-" 

Sabo started backing up then he tripped. His wrist was grabbed before he could fall onto the cobblestone. The man helped Sabo up as his hand slid down into Sabo's. 

"Name's Ace, what about you?" He asked. 

Sabo blushed a bit, "S-Sabo."

Ace chuckled kissing Sabo's knuckle, "And what an honor it is to meet a handsome face such as yours." 

Sabo's face deepened in a dark red he pulled his hand away before he started running back to the castle. Ace tired to keep up with him grabbing his wrist again. 

"Please, when can I see you again?" Ace asked. 

"Never." Sabo muttered. 

"Now come on no need to be so harsh." 

Ace smiled again making Sabo's knees feel like jelly and his heart race. No one has ever wanted to see him, not even his own family. 

"Sometime soon." Sabo said. 

Ace smiled letting go of Sabo's wrist. He opened the door as Ace started to put on his black hat with red beads and two blue ones with faces on them. 

"Ace was it?" Sabo called. 

Ace turned to him and smirked, "The one and only." 

Sabo smiled before going inside the castle. The following day Sabo was dressed nice and went out into the forest to pick some fruit. Along with an escort, a long nosed fellow with curly black hair. He trembled the entire way there. Sabo reached the forest in his blue puffy shirt, yellow pants black boots with a red cape. The long nosed man trembled pulling out a gun and pointed it at the back of Sabo's head. Sabo reached up plucking some Apples. The man's eyes welded up in tears before he dropped the gun and fell behind Sabo. He turned finding the man sobbing into the grass. Then, he noticed the gun. His eyes widened as the long nosed man grabbed his pant leg and whimpered apology after apology. 

"I didn't want to do it, I was told to! The king set me up I never wanted to hurt you!" He sobbed. 

Sabo knelt down and patted his head, "Don't worry, at least you did the right thing." 

The man sniffled as he picked up his head, "You have to run, get out of here! Run and never come back!" 

Sabo's eyes widened before he did as he was told and ran into the forest. He tripped  but kept running down the forest. Not looking back, it slowly grew dark and Sabo slowed down. He turned looking around the dark forest. Until something bumped into him. There was a low groan as Sabo looked down to the green haired dwarf. The smaller man looked up at the tall man his face scrunched in confusion. 

"Oi! Who are you?" He asked. 

"I'm Sabo, I was running away from a guy who was gonna kill me." Sabo said. 

The man crossed his arms. 

"There you are! Shitty moss head! You always seem to get lost!" 

Sabo turned to a blonde haired man about the same height as the green haired man. The blonde froze in his steps, he tensed as Sabo smiled to him. The green haired dwarf walked over to the blonde and stood beside him. 

"Let's see what Famished wants with him." The blonde said. 

Sabo smiled wide following after the two and came to a little cottage with seven counting the two before him. Dwarfs sitting around in the grass. 

"Lazy! Desire! Come play with us!" A younger member with a straw hat called. 

"Oi, Famished, this guy was running away from some bad guy in the woods. What do you want me to do with him?" Lazy asked. 

The boy got up and skipped up to the taller man. Sabo took a knee and smiled to him. 

"He's gonna stay with us. I like him." Famished said. 

Desire and Lazy sighed looking to each other then back to the younger member. 

"Well, I'm Famished, these two are Desire and Lazy, the lady with orange hair is greed, the younger boy with brown hair is fearful, the lady with black hair is Humble, and the guy with blue hair is Bold." 

Desire huffed before going into the small cottage. And following after was Lazy. 

"Do you want to play with us?" Famished asked. 

Sabo nodded as they played a game of who could carry the most dwarf's. And Sabo won. Of course without Desire and Lazy, they kept to the cottage before a loud bell rang and they all scampered up and into the kitchen. Sabo followed behind squeezing into the small home. Desire made allot of porridge for his new guest. Lazy sat next to Desire while the rest were fed and headed off to bed. Sabo was propped up against a wall near the fire while started to sleep. Famished couldn't sleep so he went downstairs he saw Sabo resting against the wall. Famished smiled trotting up to Sabo and sat in his lap. Sabo woke up a moment later to see the boy looking up at him. 

"You gonna stay with us forever Sabo?" He asked. 

He smiled, "Maybe." 

The boy smiled before yawning and falling asleep on Sabo's lap. 

Usopp stood tall handing over the pig heart in the box. 

"You have done well." 

"I have done like you asked." 

The king smiled greatly before handing him a small bag of gold. Usopp nodded and left. The king moved to the mirror. 

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the most fairest one of all?" He asked. 

The woman's face appeared. 

"The fare, as I told you once before. Sabo the prince of this land is the fare." 

"Impossible, he is dead, I have his heart right here." 

"That you hold in your hand is a heart of a pig." 

The face disappeared before the king tossed the heart away. He growled storming off down into a room under the castle slamming the door behind him. 

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." 

"Sabo! You wanna come with us to this huge watermelon patch?" Famished asked. 

"I'm alright, I have to watch the cottage for you guys." Sabo said sitting on the grass. 

Famished gave a soft, oh. Before turning to the rest of the group. 

"It's okay Famished, he wouldn't be able to fit in the hole anyway." Fearful said. 

"Famished." Sabo said. 

The boy sniffled and turned to Sabo. 

"Maybe I should ask someone who can handle anything." 

Famished approached Sabo, "What, I can do it!" 

"You sure?" 

The boy nodded. 

"Find me the biggest watermelon you can." 

Famished nodded before rushing off with the others trotting behind him. Sabo chucked and rested back on the grass. He folded his arms behind him and looked up at the blue of the sky. His eyes started to droop and he fell asleep. On the outskirts of the woods stood an older man dressed in rags and patched up clothes. He walked up to Sabo and tapped him with his foot. Sabo's eyes snapped open as he looked up at the older man. He sat up as the older man smiled. 

"Hello." Sabo said. 

"What are you doing out here all, alone?" He asked. 

"Oh. I am waiting for my friends to get back." 

"Your friends? Where did they go?" 

"To some watermelon patch down a hole somewhere." 

Sabo chucked at how ridiculous that sounded. The man clenched his heart and panted softly. Sabo was quick on his feet to take the older man inside. 

"Here let me get you some water." 

And Sabo did, pouring the glass of water into a glass and handed it to the older man. He took a couple of sips before smiling. 

"Since you have been so kind to me, I'd like to offer you this." He said.

The man pulled out an apple from his pocket. 

"An apple?" Sabo asked. 

"It's not no ordinary Apple, it's a magic Apple. Make a wish, then take a bite, then your wish will come true." 

Sabo blinked taking the apple and looking at how crisp and ripe it was. His mind deep in thought about what he should wish for. 

"Well, you going to make a wish?" The old man asked. 

"I don't know, I. Really have everything I ever wanted." 

'When can I see you again?' Ace asked echoing in his head. 

Sabo smiled, "I wish, I wish to see Ace again." 

He chucked to himself before biting into the apple. Sabo held his throat before falling to his knees and falling into a deep sleep. The older man laughed before waking out of the cottage. Famished stood holding the largest watermelon he could find. 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"Where's Sabo?" Fearful asked. 

"Something smells fishy." Desire said. 

"Sabo's in here! Sabo! Sabo!" Greed called. 

Bold and Humble went inside as Desire, Famished, and Lazy stood before the old man. 

"Don't mess with us." They said. 

Lazy pulled out his sword as Desire made a head start. They jumped up as Desire kicked Lazy up to the old man's height. Lazy made the man stumble back as he kicked him onto his back and pointed his sword at his nose. 

"What did you do to Sabo?" He spat. 

He batted Lazy away before getting up. Desire jumped up catching Lazy with his foot. Famished followed after him as the landed and followed after the old man. The three finally ended up backing up the man to a cliff. Then the cliff crumbled knocking the old man off. The three looked over at the mist and sharp rocks. They turned back going back to the cottage, Sabo lied on the grass his hands on his stomach laced together. Humble approached them. 

"Fearful said he's in a deep sleep, he might not even wake up." She said. 

Famished's lip quivered before his eyes started to pool tears and started to cry. He fell to his knees and started to sob harder. They looked to each other before they looked to Famished balling onto the grass. That night Desire, Lazy, Bold, and Humble all carried Sabo into the forest to a glass casing Greed and Fearful had made. They set Sabo into the casing before they added some flowers and put the lid on it. Fearful left to get Famished leaving the others alone to look up at the blonde asleep in the casing. 

"I did some research in a couple of books of mine. And this is a curse, only a kiss from true love can break the spell." 

"Then who's his love?" Famished asked. 

They all shrugged. 

"I could answer that." 

They turned to Usopp. 

"Who are you?" 

"If you want Sabo your going to have to go through us." Famished huffed. 

"No no, I saved his life. If you give me a couple of days I can go get someone who can save Sabo." 

They all smiled and nodded Usopp left. As a few days went by a horse trotted into there place. The dwarfs spilled from the cottage as a man hopped off the horse. Famished rushed up to the horse and looked up at the tall beast. 

"You like him huh?" Ace asked. 

He nodded Ace knelt down to him. 

"I heard Sabo is being taken care of in your care. Can you take me to him?" Ace asked tilting up his hat.

He nodded taking Ace's hand as they walked into the forest. Greed and Humble helped take off the glass casing. Ace pulled his hat onto his back. Sabo looked almost peaceful, Ace knelt down taking his hand. 

"What have you gotten yourself into." Ace chuckled. 

He leaned in and kissed Sabo softly before pulling back smiling. Sabo's eye's snapped open as he turned to Ace. 

"Ace?!" He said sitting up. 

"The one and only." He winked. 

Sabo embraced him as the little dwarfs cheered, he pulled back seeing Famished climbing up Ace to embrace Sabo. He chuckled hugging the straw hatted dwarf. Ace helped him off the table and onto the ground. They went back to the cottage as Ace got on his horse holding out his hand for Sabo. 

"Your leaving?" Famished asked. 

Sabo turned to him on the verge of tears. He knelt down and embraced the younger one. 

"I have to, but I will be back. And we all will feast on a watermelon okay?" 

"You promise?" 

"I promise." 

Famished smiled before Sabo got up taking Ace's hand as he helped him up onto the horse. Sabo wrapped his arms around Ace's waist and kissed his cheek. Ace smirked as the horse trotted into the forest. Where they were married and lived happily ever after. 

"The End." Ace smiled to Luffy. 

"That's not how the story goes." Luffy puffed his cheeks. 

"No no, that's how the story went I just read it to you." 

"Alright you two it's time to go to bed." Sabo said. 

"Sabo! Ace changed how the story went again!" 

"I did not." 

"Did too." 

They stuck there tongues out at each other. Sabo sighed grabbing the back of Ace's collar. He shut Luffy's door throwing Ace on the couch. 

"Just go to bed." 

"Come on don't I get a bed time kiss?" 

Ace pursed his lips shutting his eyes. Sabo rolled his eyes walking to Ace and pecking his lips softly. 

"Goodnight, Ace." 

"Goodnight, Sabo." 

Sabo got up and went to his room shutting the door. He yawned and crawled into bed. But no later then five minutes Ace snuck into Sabo's room. Sabo was awake, he always was when Ace did this. Ace wrapped his arm around Sabo's waist which made the blonde turn to him. 

"Ace, this is my room." 

"I live here too. I can sleep where I want." 

Sabo sighed turning away, "Whatever just stay on that-" 

Ace gave a breathless chuckle in Sabo's ear, "Which mean's, I can do what I want."


	3. The Princess and the Frog

(Marace) 

Once upon a time…. 

Marco groaned tossing over in his bed. He glared at his bedroom door before reaching over for his pillow he put it over his face. But the rapping against the door persisted. Until it was quiet. He sighed in relief snuggling back into the warmth of his bed and sheets. Unaware of the intruder inside of his room. He crept up on the sleeping blonde. Once he stood beside Marco he turned his back to the blonde and fell back. Marco groaned to the weight on his back. He turned to the brunette with tall standing hair. Thatch grinned holding out a folded newspaper. 

“You’ll never guess what Pops did.” Thatch said. 

Marco furrowed snapping the paper from his grip and tossed Thatch onto the floor. He frantically opened the paper as Thatch sat up on his elbows. He watched Marco’s dark eyes frantically go back in forth across the page. Then they softened before he sighed in relief. Marco’s face hardened pulling the paper closer to his face. 

“He did what?!” 

Thatch chuckled, “Pops is throwing a ball and ALL of his sons are invited. Which means you have to come.” 

Marco folded the paper, “He doesn’t understand his medical bills are expensive. Now he’s throwing this ball. Someone has to pay for his medical treatment. Since he’s too stubborn and will do it himself.” 

“Pops said you have to come or he would be VERY disappointed.” 

“Why are you putting so much emphasis-?” 

“Marco you have to come, please.” 

He sighed, “Fine I’ll see what I can do.” 

Thatch grinned, “Awesome! I can’t wait to see you there!” 

“Why would you do that?” Sabo asked. 

Ace pursed his lips, “It’s a party. Come on Sabo, Luffy’s on board with going.” 

Luffy nodded, “Yeah Sabo, they’ll probably have food and all that jazz!” 

Sabo sighed, “Fine. We’ll go to some ball all away across the sea. That sounds like a great idea.” 

Sabo, Ace and Luffy were all high prince’s of Romance dawn. A large kingdom ruled by none other than. Shanks. The party king. You were lucky to be invited to one of his parties which were some say magic happens and all. Shanks and his three son’s have been invited to Newgates party. Since they were old friends from way back when. Where they all were happy to agree to go. Along with Shank’s so called friend. Mihawk.

Shanks laughed waving to his subjects along with Luffy and his troublesome brothers. Mihawk stood with his arms behind his back looking off to the crowd. The ship’s horn blew before it started to sail off. The brothers bolted to the front of the ship where they watched the horizon and the wind blowing into their faces. 

“Here we come Moby!” They cried. 

Marco collected the dishes off the table and into a metal bin. He put it to his hip before going into the kitchen. He placed it beside the sink when a bell chimed. He turned to a man putting a few plates onto a counter. Marco picked up the tray and walked over to the counter. Patty watched Marco pick up the food and put it to his shoulder. 

“So. I heard your pops is throwing some grand ball.” Patty said.

“Sadly.” Marco grumbled. 

“I’ll let you have that day off if I cater for the ball.” 

Marco looked up to the blonde with a grin, “I think that should be fine.” 

Patty clapped his hand together, “Yes!” 

Marco smiled rolling his eyes and went to deliver the food to the table. Which. Thatch, Izo, Vista and Juzo sat. They grinned to Marco who frowned to his troublesome brothers. But they were all unaware of the fat bearded man in the back. A card rolled between his fingers before rolling back to his index finger. He grinned watching Marco set the food before them and folded the tray under his arm. 

“Why are you here?” Marco asked. 

“What costume are you going to use?” Thatch asked. 

“Costume?” 

“It’s a costume party Marco, jeez.” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t had time to think about it.” 

“Don’t worry I have it covered for you.” Izo waved his hand. 

Marco sighed, “Just don’t dress me up in something stupid.” 

He then turned to the kitchen. 

Luffy looked over the ship noticing the island was just up ahead. He grinned turning to his brothers playing cards. 

“Guys! Guys look! The island!” 

They got up and cheered as the island approached. Shanks and Mihawk stepped out sometime later. Mihawk slicked back his hair as he took Shank’s side. Once they arrived to the island many people came to greet them. But. The young princes had other things in mind. They dashed inside changing out of their royal attire and into some normal clothes before bolting out of the room.

“Last one to a restaurant has to pay!” Luffy called. 

Luffy skid to a stop when he came to a pie stand. He grinned as his two brothers back tracted and they too stood before the pie stand. The man from the restaurant with the Blackbeard and few missing teeth stepped behind the stand. 

“We’ll I’ll be damned. The young prince’s from Romance Dawn. A pleasure it is to meet you.” He said. 

“I want a pie.” Luffy said. 

The man chuckled, “Of course of course, please pick your poison.” 

The two hummed looking at the many colors and flavors of pie. Sabo crossed his arms and looked around. Noticing no one was in the streets besides this man selling pies. It was slightly suspicious. 

“Guys, I think we should head to the restaurant. This guy is kinda suspicious.” Sabo said. 

Ace and Luffy looked to each other before Sabo bolted down the street. 

“I’m not paying!” Sabo called. 

Luffy tripped Ace before he bolted off. Ace staggered up and chased after them. Teach growled watching them leave down the street. 

“What are we going to do now boss?” 

“Don't worry we’ll get em. I have another plan.” 

Luffy, Ace and Sabo sat at a small restaurant. 

“This looks nice, huh Sabo?” Luffy asked. 

“It’s not what the restaurant looks like Luffy. It's what it tastes like.” Sabo said. 

The three of them nodded as Marco handed them all a menu as Ace’s eyes met his. 

“Your server will be right with you.” He said. 

Ace watched the blonde walk away and disappeared behind the door. 

“Do you think that guy would be at the party?” Ace asked. 

Sabo and Luffy shrugged, Ace rested on his palm keeping his eyes on the kitchen. Marco went back into the kitchen he punched out. Patty did as well pulling on his coat and turned to Marco. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” He said. 

Marco smiled, “Yeah see you then.” 

As the horizon filled the sky with many colors of purple, pink, orange and yellow. Marco headed to their large home. He stepped inside earning cheers and hugs from his brothers. Thatch grinned approaching him. Marco admired the decorations. Silver, gold, and black colors filled the home. Starting with balloons to table cloth to streamers. Patty was in the dining room setting up his cooking stand. He was dressed up like some peasant boy. Marco smiled to that turning back to Thatch. They embraced before Thatch pulled back and grinned. 

“You made it!” He said. 

“You twisted my arm.” Marco said. 

“Come on the party is about to start. Izo said he would help you with your outfit.” 

Marco went upstairs to Izo’s room. He blotted Haruta’ s face with a powder puff before stepping back. Haruta opened his eyes as Izo smiled. 

“Alright you're ready.” He said. 

Haruta smiled embracing him before leaving. Marco and watched the little jester leave before Thatch pushed Marco into the room and shut the door. Izo turned to Marco and smirked. 

“Oh I know exactly what I’m gonna put you in.” 

Marco sighed as Izo stripped him down and into some princely attire. Then placed a crown on his head. Izo stepped back and smiled clasping his hands together. 

“You're a prince!” He cheered. 

Marco turned to the mirror before he sighed. Thatch opened the door. He was dressed as a detective or something along those lines. 

“Come on the party is starting and pop’s would love to see you.” Thatch said. 

Marco and Thatch stepped downstairs to many men and women dressed in costumes or nice attire. They greeted the brothers as they went to find the old man. He sat beside Shanks just a big bigger then the red haired man. Mihawk stood beside Shanks who was currently flirting with him. Marco and Thatch bowed before him having Shanks turn to them. 

“Shanks these are two of my son’s Marco and Thatch.” Newgate said. 

The red haired man got up and approached them, they stood upright shaking his hand. 

“A pleasure to meet you Shanks.” Marco said. 

“I wish I could find my boys to have them greet you properly. But. You might run into them somewhere.” Shanks sighed. 

Teach was up to no good, he snuck into the ball and set up a stand in the corner of the room. His eyes watching the three prince’s walk into the room. He grinned as Ace made eye contact with him and headed over. He stood before the stand looking over the many pies. Teach watched him pick up one of the cherry pies. Ace paused from picking up the fork. 

“How much does this cost?” Ace asked. 

“It’s free for you.” Teach winked. 

“Oh gee thanks!” 

Ace stuck his fork into the pie and took a bite. He hummed to the flavor but slowly stopped chewing when there was a pain in his head and stomach. He groaned dropping the pie and then slumped to the floor. Teach grinned watching only his clothes lie in the spot. But his grin soon subsided when he noticed a frog sitting next to the piece of pie still eating it away. 

“Hey can I get another one?” Ace asked. 

Teach blinked, “Does anything look different to you?” 

Ace hummed looking to his green fingers and the large piece of pie on the floor. He looked over to his clothes and gasped. 

“I'M NAKED!” He cried. 

“Ace! Ace where are you!?” Luffy called. 

He noticed the frog and Ace’s clothes. Luffy knelt down to the frog eating a cherry. 

“Luffy, don’t eat that pie. It makes you naked.” Ace said. 

“Ace? How long have you been a frog?” Luffy asked. 

“A frog?” 

Luffy took a plate from the table and set it in front of Ace. He blinked patting his face then looked up to Luffy. 

“Luffy don’t eat the pie it will turn you into a frog.” 

“Hey!” Thatch called. 

Luffy scooped up Ace before he got stepped on. Thatch threw Teach out of the party. While Luffy stood holding Ace in his hands. He looked to his longer limbs and webbed fingers. He pursed his lips turning to Luffy. 

“How will I turn back?” Ace asked. 

“Well, from the story the princess and the frog. You gotta kiss a princess.” Luffy nodded. 

“A princess kiss a frog. Where are we going to find a princess here?” 

“Right. Wait. Doesn't that old guy have sons? He’s rich so that’s like being royal right? So what if we convince him to kiss you. Then you can turn back.” 

Ace rested back on his webbed hands, “I don't know Luffy.” 

“What’s the worse that can happen?” 

Marco sighed looking out off the balcony. A glass of champagne in his hand as he rested against the palm of his other. He watched over the few people chatting and talking outside. He looked to the glass of champagne and dumped it over the edge. He set the glass aside. 

“Okay that was rude.” 

Marco furrowed, he turned to find no one around him. He looked around before sighing and rubbing his head. 

“Great i’m hearing things.” 

“No! Look down here!” 

He turned to a frog, Marco cocked a brow to it. He was dripping wet with the champagne Marco dumped off the edge. 

“Aright I have officially lost it.” Marco sighed. 

Ace stood up, “I need your help.” 

Marco screamed tossing the glass at Ace, he dodged as Marco backed into his room. Ace hopped after him and onto his dresser. 

“Wait! Wait! Please!” Ace cried. 

Marco held a book high in the air. Ace flinched shutting his eyes and covering his head. Marco was looking to the frog standing on his hind legs. Just standing there asking for help. Marco furrowed lowering the book and knelt down to his level. Ace opened his eyes as Marco poked his stomach. Ace giggled. 

“Hey! Stop!” He laughed. 

“What the hell. Why are you talking? What is going on?” Marco asked. 

“I am prince Ace from Romance Dawn kingdom.” 

Marco chuckled, “Oh sure, and I’m Prince Marco.” 

Ace smiled, “I need you to kiss me. You know like the princess in the frog. The book. You know.” 

Marco sighed, “I guess it would explain why your talking and standing. If I kiss you will you stop freaking me out.” 

“I can try.” 

Marco scooped up Ace and swallowed thickly. He cringed as Ace pursed his lips clutching Marco’s thumbs. Marco shut his eyes kissing him quickly. Ace was dropped onto the dresser. He gasped looking to his hands. He frowned still seeing he was a frog. Ace looked down to the floor to Marco’s clothes. They shuffled as Marco moved inside. 

“What the hell did you do?” Marco asked. 

He poked his head out of the head of his shirt and furrowed. He looked up to Ace who gave a cheesy smile and a small wave. 

“What the hell? How did you get up there?” 

He pointed up to him when he noticed his green skin. He looked down to his hands seeing them green and his long legs with webbed toes. Marco rolled his tongue in his cheek before looking up to Ace. 

“Once I figure out how to get up there. Your dead!” Marco barked. 

The door opened as Thatch stepped through, “Hey Mar-” 

He stopped to the two frogs in Marco’s room. He grinned. 

“I’m gonna make some frog legs out of you two.” He said. 

Marco and Ace screamed they jumped out of the room as Thatch was on there tails. They stumbled down the hall and down the stairs to the party. Where people screamed and tried to step on them while Thatch lost them in the ballroom. Marco and Ace ran into some balloon’s outside of the house and got stuck. Ace sat in Marco’s lap while both of their limbs were stuck to the ribbon. Marco glared to Ace who gave a cheesy smile. 

“It can’t get any worse am I right?” Ace grinned. 

The balloons got untied from the post and floated the two away. 

“Before you say anything else. Don’t.” Marco barked. 

Ace pursed his lips as they floated over into a swamp. The night sky and the stars were watching the couple float off. The wind blew harshly knocking the two into a tree. Where the balloons tangled into its bark and branches. Marco was free’d all but his leg. While Ace fell into the water. Marco crossed his arms hanging upside down in the tree. Ace bobbed up looking to Marco. 

“I figured out why the spell didn't work.” Ace said. 

“Oh so?” Marco sighed. 

“Cause you're not a real prince!” 

“I never said I was.” 

“Yes, yes you did.” 

“I was being sarcastic!” 

“You were dressed as a prince too!” 

“It’s called a costume party for a reason.” 

“Tch, fake prince I should just let you hang up there.” 

“Go on ahead, I’m sure Thatch will come for me.” 

“Or make you into frog legs.” 

Marco pulled himself up onto the ribbon of the balloon and then climbed up to the nearest branch. Ace hopped up onto a fallen tree and frowned up to Marco. He tried to untie the ribbon but Marco did not have nails to help loosen it. He grumbled and looked down to Ace. 

“Why are you still here?” Marco asked. 

“We’re both stuck in this mess-” Ace was interrupted. 

“Who turned you?” 

“A nice man with pies.” 

“You’ve been messing with Teach!? The Shadow man?!” 

Marco yanked the balloon out of the tree as he hopped down holding Ace’s arms. He nodded. 

“I didn’t like the cherry pie much though.” 

Marco clicked his tongue, “You must be prince Ace. Everybody around here knows you shouldn't mess with him and his shadow magic.” 

“How was I supposed to know?” 

“He sells pie in the street!” 

“You sound like Sabo.” 

“At least one of you has common sense.” 

There was movement, they turned to a log floating beside them. Marco furrowed he poked it in the head. That was no log but a alligator. They screamed as he groaned holding his ears. 

“Can you both shut up!” He barked. 

Marco and Ace shut up as the alligator rubbed his eyes sitting before them. He yawned showing off his sharp teeth. Then scratched his stomach and then settled back into the water. 

“Hey no wait. Where are we?” Marco asked. 

He cracked open one eye, “Your from here you should know.” 

“We’re not from here. We’re actually human’s turned into frogs.” Ace said. 

“Princey here was messing with the shadow man.” 

The alligator chucked, “You never mess with the shadowman.” 

“See. Even the gator knows not to mess with the shadow man.” 

“Zoro.” 

“Zoro?” 

“My name is Zoro.” 

“Oh, I’m Ace and this is fake prince Marco.” 

Marco socked him in the head. Ace groaned falling back on the log. 

“Well if you find Dr. Kuerha I bet she could turn you back.” Zoro said. 

“Could you take us to her?” They asked. 

“I’ll take you first thing tomorrow morning. Just get some rest.” 

The alligator shut his eye as Ace and Marco grinned to each other. 

“Oh one more thing. Zoro.” Marco asked. 

He cracked open his eye to Marco. He held out his leg with the balloon tied to his ankle. Zoro raised his claw cutting off the ribbon. Where the balloon took off to the sky. Zoro went back to sleep as Marco and Ace curled up on the log. But. In the first time in Ace’s life. He couldn't sleep. He looked up to the night sky seeing how big the word is from outside his cobblestone kingdom. He sighed reaching his green hand to the sky looking at the change he had become. Ace’s mind went to his brothers, hoping things were going to be alright. 

Shanks paced back in forth as Thatch and Luffy stood before him. The party was long over and a brother from each side of the family was missing. Luffy explained what had happened and Thatch told them about Teach. Also him scaring them off about being made into frog legs. Which Shanks sighed sitting down beside Newgate and rested his head on his palm. Mihawk turned to the two boys with worried looks and nervous trembling. 

“The eldest prince will come home. We just have to wait for him. Until then your majesty and I will reside here when they return.” Mihawk spoke. 

Shanks looked to Mihawk, “Thank you.” 

He nodded, “As for you two, your majesty will stay here while a boat comes for you two in the morning.” 

“But. I want to be here when A-” 

“It’s my royal duty to protect the king. I cannot be worried about the both of you as well. Once Prince Ace comes home I will send notice and you two will come to pick us up. Understood.” 

Luffy was going to object when Sabo put a hand on his shoulder, “We understand.” 

Mihawk nodded as Shanks rose with Mihawk following behind. Newgate watched them leave to the room they would be staying in. Before he turned to Thatch. 

“We will send word out to frog catchers in the morning. Until then. Get some sleep.” 

Thatch nodded as he and the rest of his brothers went to bed. 

As the sun broke the following morning. Ace grumbled tossing over onto Marco’s slimy chest. He cracked open an eye noticing everything around them slowly moving. He sat up noticing the tall grass and tree’s slowly passing them by. Ace turned to find themselves on Zoro’s back. The alligator swimming down a path in the swamp had Ace cock his head. But he soon perked up when he started to smell something. Good. What could be out here smelling so good. They were in the middle of the swamp, and something smelling so good was. Strange. 

“What’s that smell?” Ace asked. 

Marco grumbled sitting up, he rubbed his eyes to the daylight. He sniffed smelling the delicious smells. Zoro poked his head through some of the tall grass. 

“Take a look for yourself.” Zoro said. 

The two got up and approached Zoro’s head. On the shore under a large tree was a barrel. Looked like a small restaurant. Ace grinned turning to Marco and grabbed his wrist. They were about to head to the restaurant when a goose stuck out of the barrel. Zoro grumbled backing up slightly. 

“I told you to stay of my property!” He barked. 

“I was just bringing-” 

He flapped his wings to Zoro, “I’ll have none of it! Get out of here before-” 

A flash of yellow and gold feathers sat before Zoro. A yellow duck bobbed in between the goose and Zoro. Marco and Ace watched as Zoro grinned as the duck was turned to the goose. 

“Leave him alone, he was just bringing customers old geaser. Don’t ruffle your feathers.” He said. 

The goose grumbled and went inside. The duck then snapped to Zoro. He pecked his nose having Zoro grunt. 

“I told you if you want food you go on the other side!” He hissed. 

“Hey! I was doing you a favor you curly duck!” Zoro snapped. 

He sighed turning to the frogs, “Come with me, we can prepare for something to eat.”

Marco and Ace hopped off Zoro’s head and onto the back of the duck. He then turned to Zoro squinting his eyes. 

“And you, get behind the tree. I’ll give you a reward then.” 

Zoro grinned diving under the water. The duck rolled his eyes and started to swim to the barrel restaurant. As they got to shore the duck let them off his back and onto the grass. 

“So, what brings you both all the way out here?” The duck asked. 

“Zoro said he was going to take us to Dr. Kuerha. So we can figure out how to change back to human.” Ace said. 

The duck pursed his bill before turning to the tree then back to the two frogs. 

“Well with Zoro guiding you there you aren't going to get very far. Since. He has no sense of direction.” 

Marco and Ace’s jaw dropped, “HE WHAT?!” 

The duck nodded taking them inside, where a full decked restaurant was inside. Marco and Ace wow’d silently to each other. The duck lead them to a table made of a mushroom and two spools of thread. 

“Well could you take us there?” Ace asked. 

The duck blinked, “Me? Oh. I don’t know. My place is here.” 

Ace begged, “Oh please! We need to change back human!” 

“Alright alright I’ll help take you. So you don’t get lost with the stupid alligator. And don’t starve. I’m Sanji by the way.” 

“I’m Marco, and this pinhead is Ace. Who was messing with the shadowman and ended us in this mess.” 

The restaurant got quite Sanji turned to the many small animals staring at them. Marco and Ace glanced to each other before back to Sanji. He grinned before chuckling. 

“Don’t worry everyone please continue eating.” Sanji waved his wing. 

He turned back to Marco and Ace and leaned over the mushroom covering his bill with his wing. 

“Don’t talk about him here. Later.” Sanji whispered. 

He then waddled into the kitchen. Marco and Ace looked to each other and shrugged. They look time looking over the amazing decorations of the barrel. The many different kinds of animals eating different foods and different tableware. Ace whistled earning Marco’s attention. 

“Your pops know’s how to throw a party.” Ace grinned. 

Marco chuckled, “Yeah but he doesn’t know how to use the money for actual importance.” 

“How so?” 

“He’s sick. And is too stubborn to pay for his own medication. So i’ve been getting a job here and there to pay for them. While Thatch is the one who makes sure he takes it.” 

“Oh. Well, since I got you into this mess. I can give you some money to help. You know. Just to help.” 

Marco smiled to that, “Thank you.” 

A waiter mouse delivered some kind of stew before them. Marco looked up to Ace who picked up the bowl and tossed it back. He furrowed as Ace hummed patting his stomach and licking his lips. Marco picked up the bowl and started to drink the stew. He hummed setting it down and smiled. Not half bad. 

“This is good.” Marco said. 

“Right?! Hey! Can I get some more?” 

And four acorn shell’s later Ace’s stomach was bloated and he belched. The creatures of the restaurant turned to him in disgust. As they finished they looked around for Sanji. But he didn't appear inside they headed outside not finding him there either. Marco then turned to the tree and motioned Ace to follow him. They walked around the barrel and around the tree to a empty place of sand. Where Sanji was feeding some kind of berry to Zoro. He picked up two or three berries in his bill and walked over to Zoro. He opened wide as the duck walked into his mouth and placed them on his tongue. Then he waddled out and Zoro shut his mouth. Then the process would start over again. Once Sanji had finished the branch of berries he waddled up onto Zoro’s nose. 

“Looks like I am going with you since you have no sense of direction.” 

Zoro snapped at him having Sanji flutter onto the sand. He huffed turning away from him and wiggled his little tail. Zoro smirked snapping at his tail having Sanji hiss and turn to him. A bunch of yellow feathers stuck out of his mouth. Ace snickered as Sanji turned to them. The two stepped out and approached them. 

“So we’re ready when you are.” Ace said. 

Sanji smiled, “Alright lets get going.”

The frogs hopped onto Zoro’s back as Sanji was going to sit on his head when a honk was heard. They turned to the goose holding a wrapped up leaf. Sanji approached him as he set the leaf down and they nuzzled against each other. Sanji picked up the leaf as the goose watched Sanji hop on the alligator's head. 

“Oi! You bring my son home safe or I’ll make sure your blind!” 

Zoro rolled his eye as he began the journey. Sanji pointed a feather in the right direction. Who Zoro argued about the right way. But. With a few good pecks. Zoro was heading in the right direction. Ace sat back on his hands with a confused look. Something about Zoro seemed so familiar to him. But he couldn't put his finger on it. 

“Sanji, Zoro, why were they looking at us like that when Ace brought up the shadowman?” Marco asked. 

Sanji turned to them, “Oh, you’ve never had that before? I mean everyone gets weird looks when you talk about him.”  
“What are you not telling us?” 

He turned away to Zoro, “Nothing, everything. Is fine.” 

As they were traveling the whole day, they took shelter under a hollow log. Which already was occupied. An alligator poked it’s head out from under the water. Zoro backed up watching it’s dark eyes trained to him. Then it opened its large jaws and snapped at Zoro. He growled launching at the alligator when Sanji gathered Marco and Ace hiding them in the tall grass. Sanji and them hid as Zoro fought the other Alligator. When another was slinking behind him. Sanji turned to Marco and Ace clinging to each other. 

“Stay here.” 

They watched as Sanji flew out and went to fight. What the hell was happening. Why were they fighting the other alligators? Something was off about them. Like they were wild animals. 

“Ace.” Marco nudged him.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think, Zoro and Sanji were human too. All the animals we met in the restaurant were human too. Why they could communicate with them, and why these alligators are attacking Zoro.” 

Ace turned to him, “What?” 

Marco nodded, “I think that’s what’s going on here.” 

Ace turned back to the fight, which had ended. But. Sanji was nowhere to be found. Zoro poked his head to where Ace and Marco were. But he furrowed not seeing Sanji. 

“Where’s the cook?” Zoro asked. 

“He went to help fight.” Ace said. 

They hopped onto his back as Zoro went back to look for the duck. Which they soon found him hiding in the tall grass. He was pruning his feathers when he perked up to Zoro and the others. 

“Your okay!” Ace grinned. 

Sanji chuckled, “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

He hopped onto Zoro’s head while Marco and Ace still sat on his back. They sat side by side looking up at the night sky. There slimy green fingers almost touching and taking in the night sky. Zoro swam figuring they could get to Dr. Kureha’s tonight. Ace looked up to Sanji unwrapping the leave from the item inside. 

“You're both human too aren’t you?” Ace asked. 

Sanji’s feathers ruffled before they flattened, “We are, Zoro, my dad, everyone inside that restaurant. Most of us forgotten, like Zoro. His own father threatened to kill him. Along with his three good friends were terrified of him.” 

He looked over to Ace, as Zoro kept moving. 

“Forgotten? How so?” Marco asked. 

“Zoro ate the apple pie, I ate a cherry one, and I assume you both did as well. Each flavor is a different spell. We were turned while, everyone Zoro was close to forgotten of him. Including myself.” 

“How sad.” Ace sniffled. 

“Why haven't you seen dr. Kuerha to turn you back?” Marco asked. 

Sanji patted Zoro’s head, “Because, we already have what we need.” 

“We’re here.” 

They turned to a overturned boat. Outside stood a reindeer in a pink hat. Ace and Marco cheered as they approached the ship. The deer bounded over to them smiling to his old friends. 

“Zoro! Sanji! How nice it is to see you!” He grinned. 

Sanji fluttered up to him and sat on his head, “Chopper, we’ve brought two more friends. Ace and Marco.” 

“Shadowman?” Chopper asked. 

“Yep.” 

He sighed taking the two frogs inside. An old woman grinned stirring her pot and grinned. 

“Dr. Kuerha. We have new guest’s.” Chopper said. 

Marco and Ace stood to her. She pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and chuckled. 

“My my, the eldest brother prince Ace. And Marco. What do I owe the honor?” She asked.  
“Can you turn us back?” Ace pleaded. 

Marco turned to him, slightly disappointed that their journey would be coming back to an end. 

“Are you sure that’s what you need?”

They looked to each other before back to Dr. Kuerha. They nodded as she scooped them up putting them on Chopper’s antlers, she pulled a few things off shelves and into the right direction. 

“You were close when you said you had to kiss a prince. But you kissed the wrong family member.” She chuckled. 

They turned to each other confused, then back to the pot. Where she dropped some powder into it. An image of Thatch standing on the balcony with Newgate who was putting a crown on his head. 

“Prince for a day. Thatch’s birthday.” Marco muttered. 

Ace looked up to Kuerha, “That doesn’t count.” 

“Fine then stay frogs for all I care.” 

“What do we have to do?” Marco asked. 

She crossed her arms, “He is going to have to kiss him before the end of tomorrow. If he wants to turn you and the others back. And once that happens, I will have a good long word with Teach.” 

They chuckled, as she rushed them off. Sanji sat on Zoro’s nose pruning his feathers. As Chopper was chatting with them. But they turned to the two frogs when they sat before them. 

“Well, what’s the deal?” Sanji asked. 

“We gotta head back home to Moby so Ace can kiss Thatch and the spell for all of us will be broken.” Marco explained.  
Ace was slightly saddened, once he returned home. This adventure, the time with Marco, and being here would all be over. But. If he didn't him and Marco would be frogs forever. Along with his newly friends would still remain the same. He gave a quiet sigh hopping onto Zoro’s back along with Marco. They then headed there way back to Moby. Marco and Ace sat beside each other. Not a word spoken, not a single glance was shared. They sat with their knees drawn up and embracing them. Ace turned to Marco. 

“So. This is the end huh?” Ace said. 

Marco turned to him, “I guess.” 

“When we turn back how about you and me get some dinner. Okay?” 

“That kinds of sounds like you're hitting on me.”

Ace shrugged, “I. I just figured.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

He scooted closer to Marco and put his hand onto his. They both smiled turning away and looking to the stars. Around dawn they all had fallen asleep on Zoro. Where the sun had beat down on the small group hiding in the grass. Who all soon woke up around noon to Ace’s grumbling stomach. Sanji opened the leave to some food Zeff had packed into it. Ace grinned scarfing it down like no tomorrow as Sanji fed Zoro some berries. Or went to bob for fish. Then came back to feed the hungry alligator. Ace perked up from the few berries he was eating. 

“Zoro, who is your father?” Ace asked. 

Sanji paused from feeding Zoro as he snorted in the water. He opened his mouth as Sanji hopped inside to feed him the last of the fish. Then jumped back into the water as Zoro ate. Sanji waddled up his nose to his head and sat there. 

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s just keep moving.” 

Zoro batted his tail in the water before moving on. Sanji sighed shaking off the water off his feathers as the two frogs sat confused. 

“Mind him, he. Doesn’t like to talk about him much.” 

They nodded as Ace ate another berry. 

Thatch sat in front of his birthday cake. Each member of the family made of wax sat on it. But his eyes kept to Marco. The missing brother of the bunch. He sighed resting on his palm and shut his eyes. The candles illuminated and flickered behind his lids. He took a breath before opening his eyes and blew out all of his candles. The family cheered, clapping and wishing Thatch a happy birthday. He pulled a fake smile to his family and the two brothers from Romance Dawn Kingdom. Luffy knew Thatch wished for both of their brothers to come home. 

Zoro stopped just under a dock as Ace and Marco hopped off and headed down the streets. Where everyone was partying and screaming with happiness. Marco and Ace hopped to the large mansion like house Ace stopped earning Marco’s attention. He turned to Ace panting softly. 

“What’s the matter Ace?” Marco asked.

“I can’t.” He said. 

“What do you mean you can’t?” 

“I can’t kiss your brother.” 

“Wh-” 

“Without kissing you first.” 

Marco snorted, “Oh really now?” 

Ace grinned winking to him. Marco smiled softly and rolled his eyes. He approached cupping Ace’s slimy cheeks and pecked his lips before pulling back. He puffed his cheeks as Marco chuckled. 

“I will give you a proper kiss when we turn back. Deal?” Marco said. 

“Awe yup!” He cheered. 

“ACE!” 

They turned to Luffy and Sabo the two approached them as Luffy was in tears scooping up the frog. He was a sobbing mess as Sabo chuckled translating his words to Ace. 

“Luffy where’s Thatch. He’s the one who can turn us back.” Ace explained. 

They turned to Thatch leaning over the balcony. Marco stood watching as Luffy took off with Ace. He wished things would go alright. Thatch being willing to let Ace kiss him to turn them back. Marco watched as Luffy brought Ace up to Thatch. The cook turned and grinned to the frog within his hands. He read his lips knowing he asked where he was then turned to him. He gave a slight wave as Thatch grinned turning back to Ace and Luffy. But. He watched that smile fade having Marco’s breath hitch. Ace climbed up onto the railing explaining what the two of them went through. Thatch stood listening until Ace gave the price for them to turn back. The cook looked to Marco then back to Ace. When Thatch cupped his hands out to Ace, Marco sigh in relief. 

Ace climbed into his hands as Thatch raised him to his lips. But. Ace stopped. He pleaded something Marco couldn't hear or read. He watched as Thatch smiled and nodded. Ace grinned as a small kiss was shared. A blinding light broke out throughout the island. Having Marco and Ace change back. Naked. Marco squeaked as Sabo wrapped a cloth around his shoulders. Marco gave a thank you nod before turning back to Thatch and Ace. They chuckled embracing and hugging each other. Thatch lead him inside to change as Marco was embraced by his brothers. Then teased him for being naked. Marco groaned going inside to change where he met Ace changing into something of his. 

“Thatch said I could. I don’t live here-” 

“Relax it’s fine.” Marco said. 

Ace smiled, “You owe me something.” 

He shut his eyes pursing his lips, Marco chuckled approaching him and kissing him roughly on the lips.  
Once they pulled back they turned to the kingdom filled inside the castle of Romance Dawn. Most of them were Marco’s odd family and the rest were Ace’s friends and family. But it wasn't just their wedding but. Infact. A double wedding. Shank’s had finally settled down. They turned to the Hawkeyed man wearing a silver crown upon his head. Beside him was Zoro who smirked to them. The wedding bells chimed as both of the couples headed out to rice and cheers for the kingdom. 

“And they lived happily ever after.” Ace snapped his book shut, “The End.” 

The tuft brown haired boy with freckles littered across his face blinked. He furrowed to his father. Reading the title of the book and then back to his father. 

“You're a liar that’s not how the story goes!” He barked. 

Ace gasped, “I would never lie to you.” 

The boy stuck his tongue out to him, “Liar.” 

The door was knocked on as they turned to Marco, “Alright you two. It’s bedtime.” 

“Dad can you read me a story that isn’t a bunch of lies?” 

Ace gasped turning to the boy who grinned, “Fine, Flynn. If you don’t like my stories then I’ll never read to you again.” 

“Never ever?” 

“Never ever.” 

Marco rolled his eyes, “Alright Ace come on we have to put him to bed.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry papa. I really do like your stories. But they don’t have to be about you and dad all the time. Where am I?” 

“How about this, tomorrow night I will put you in the story okay?” 

He nodded, “I like that.” 

Ace kissed his forehead putting the book shelf and then turned off the light. Marco shut the door whispering an I love you. As he headed into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Ace was already sprawled out on the bed. Marco sighed. 

“Narcoleptic Idiot.”


	4. The Aristocats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/: Yeah, I know this isn't a fairytale. But I'm actually really proud of this one. Out of all my fairytale ones, this one. I am most proud of. Please enjoy.   
> Akataka, Shanks x Mihawk, (Feat. Zosan)

The horse trotted down the street as the family of three headed back home. They were an odd but rich family. There was Mihawk who owned one of the biggest houses in the town. He was a young single father with two boys and a daughter. The family didn’t match the father whatsoever. There was the oldest, Zoro. He had fresh and wild green hair, dark onyx eyes, and a scowl that only seemed to lift when he played with his brother. Or when he was flirting with the neighbor boy. Then there was Luffy, he had deep black wild hair, large chocolate eyes and a wide smile. He waved to everyone on the street. He was a wild child always seeking adventure and craving for fun. The youngest being Perona. Her bubblegum pink hair was always styled different everyday. Along with her makeup and her outfits. It always seemed she wore all of her outfits only once. Her emerald green eyes always seemed to attract many, many, admiriers earning Zoro and Luffy to go and. Scare them off…. 

Mihawk was different from his sons, he had straight to the point facial hair. Sharp golden eyes, and a smile seemed to never remain on his face. He was a very cold and very stand off. Many of the people of the town don’t speak with him or talk about him. They’ve heard rumors about the last person who spoke about him, was never seen or heard from again. But, no one has proof of this. 

They pulled up to there home as the children hopped out. Mihawk followed behind as he glared to his children. They all folded there arms behind their backs looking to the driver of the carriage. Mihawk turned to the gardener sitting in the front yard. Dark shaggy hair, dark skin and tattoo's of snakes that wrapped around his arms. He then turned back to his children.

“Thank you for giving us a ride home.” They spoke. 

Mihawk nodded approval as the driver smiled and then headed down the road. There was a soft snicker earning the families attention. There was a young man looking over the fence with a smile on his lips. He had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Zoro smirked approaching the fence and leaned against it. And started flirting with the neighbor boy once again. The gardener was watching too, oh how he seemed to also admire the neighbor boy. Something about him seemed to make his heart a flutter. But, he always looked to Zoro. 

“Tsk. He’s such a flirt.” Perona clicked her tongue. 

The golden hawk eyed man sighed before approaching the door and unlocking it. 

“Roronoa! Come inside you can tease the neighbor boy later. You have to practice the piano!” Mihawk barked. 

Zoro frowned turning to his father, then back to the blonde boy. Who gave a soft pat on Zoro’s cheek. Then watched him walk back to the door as Mihawk opened the door. Luffy and Zoro were going to head inside first but Perona pushed her way before them. 

“Why should you be first?” Luffy said. 

“Cause I’m a lady that’s why.” She said.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder smacking Luffy and Zoro in the face. She started to head inside as her brothers followed. But as they got inside Zoro chuckled. 

“Haha, your not a lady.” Zoro said. 

He grabbed the back of her dress and tugged her back to the door.

“Your nothing but our sister.” 

Luffy and Zoro chuckled going inside and high fiving. Perona stormed back inside brushing off her dress. She rolled up her sleeves following after Zoro and Luffy. 

“I’ll show you if I’m a lady or not.” She muttered. 

Mihawk sighed to his stubborn and troublesome children. Hie golden eyes looked to the blonde haired boy on the other side of the fence. He watched the boy jump down and go over to his door. But he stopped and turned to Mihawk. He gave a gentle smile and a small wave. Mihawk gave a slight wave back as he turned to the gardener. He was digging through the dirt grumbling something. He never could remember his named, some kind of beverage. Mihawk headed inside where he shrugged off his coat and hung it up before… 

“Papa! Papa!” Perona called. 

He sighed following the sound of his crying child. They were in the living room where Luffy’s paints were set up and the piano sat beside each other. Perona sat on the floor with tears in the corners of her eyes. She sat on top of Zoro’s back while Luffy held a pillow in his hands. 

“Perona, what did I tell you about fighting with your brothers?It’s really unladylike. And Zoro, Luffy, this isn’t the behavior of a becoming gentlemen.” Mihawk said. 

“She started it.” Zoro barked. 

Perona crossed her arms, “Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them.” 

Zoro rolled his eyes as Mihawk helped Perona up as Zoro got up brushing himself off. Mihawk clapped his hands together earning the attention of his children. 

“Luffy you go paint, as Zoro and Perona go practice the piano and your singing.” Mihawk said. 

They nodded going to there places in the room as Mihawk sat on the sofa. The door from the kitchen. Mihawk turned to his butler Don Kreig. He was picked up from the streets and taken into Mihawk’s home. He was taken in as his butler and his maid. He stepped into the room with a tray of wine and a glass. Mihawk took it and waved him off. He nodded and went back into the kitchen with a bottle of sleeping pills with the dinner for later. 

Mihawk tapped his finger against the wooden furniture keeping the beat of his son’s rhythm while Perona sung her heart out. His golden eyes looked over to Luffy painting some pirate symbol. Luffy was always a terrible painter, but it was better then giving him an instrument. So Mihawk let him paint freely. He cringed as Zoro pressed the wrong note. He snapped over to Zoro. 

“B flat.” Mihawk barked. 

Zoro rolled his eyes continuing to play away at the keys. It took him a few years to learn the piano. Since. He was bad with directions and used to switch up the song by playing on the opposite side of the piano. He’s much better now. He will occasionally but not as frequently. Perona took a few voices classes and very few flaws are with her. Besides her picking on her brothers while she sung. Once the song was finished Mihawk set away his wine and clapped softly. Zoro and Perona bowed as Luffy finished his painting. The doors opened as Kreig walked out of the kitchen. 

“Dinner is ready.” He said. 

The family got up and headed into the kitchen. Kreig watched from the doorway of the living room as the family sat down before there food. Luffy was the only wild animal at the table. But he stopped halfway through looking down at his roast. Mihawk perked up to that. Kreig furrowed clutching his coat. 

“Something the matter son?” Mihawk asked. 

“It tastes funny.” He said. 

Then shrugged and scarfed down his food. Mihawk looked down to his roast before to Kreig who backed out of the kitchen. He hummed as the family continued to eat. Within time the whole family was dropping like flies. First Luffy, who slumped against the couch, then Zoro who fell asleep in his favorite chair, Perona against her vanity. While Mihawk was the last. He sat in the library reading his book. Eyes getting droopy and he grew tired. He yawned softly against his knuckle before flipping to the next page. He grumbled looking to the clock. It wasn’t even seven and he was tired. He yawned once more, he shook his head trying to get the sleep out of his mind. But it slowly crept back. 

Mihawk grumbled rubbing his eyes and turned back to his book. The door opened and he turned to Kreig. A rope was in his hands along with a bandana. Mihawk furrowed to that. Kreig stiffened realizing Mihawk was still awake. 

“What are you doing?” Mihawk asked. 

“I. The Children fell asleep early and I had to put them to bed. Like I will with you.” 

Mihawk stood, “Where are my children, what did you do with them?!” 

But his body gave out as he slumped to the floor asleep. 

"Gin! Help me move them." Kreig called. 

The gardener walked into the library and swallowed thickly. 

Mihawk had awoken to the harsh storm. He groaned getting up. He looked to the underside of the bridge where Luffy was still lying there. Mihawk turned to the outside to the small lake and the tall grass and a few tree’s. He staggered up as the rain began to pour. 

“Perona! Zoro!” He called. 

“I’m up here papa!” She called. 

He turned to Perona in a tree, Mihawk went over to her and helped her down and took her under the bridge. Then he went out looking for Zoro. 

“Zoro! Where are you!” He called. 

“Pop!” 

Mihawk glanced around to find Zoro stuck under a broken branch. He bolted to Zoro sinking in the mud helping getting the branch off Zoro. Once it splashed into the water he helped Zoro up wrapping his arm around his shoulder and took him under the bridge. Luffy woke up a moment later as Mihawk started a fire. There was dry sticks and some leaves under the bridge for some fuel. Once the flames started to lick the sticks and leaves the family gathered around it. 

“Does anyone have any wounds?” Mihawk asked. 

They shook their heads, Mihawk sighed in relief. 

“Pop what happened to us?” Luffy asked. 

“Kreig, he put sleeping pills in our food. I should've caught on when you said the food tasted funny.” Mihawk growled. 

“It’s not your fault papa.” Perona said. 

“We will get home.” Zoro said. 

“Once we do I’ll make sure this doesn't happen again. Now get some more sleep.” 

They nodded curling up together and falling asleep once more. The following morning Mihawk woke up once more to the light of day shining on his face. He turned to his children snuggled up together by the dead fire. Then he looked out to the small lake. He got up and stretched before noticing how dirty he was. His hands and probably his face were all muddy and dirty. He sighed going over to the lake and sat on the log before it. He shrugged off his vest and shirt before cupping his hands into the water. 

There was a soft humming as Mihawk perked up to a scarlet haired man. His straw hat on his head as he held a stick with a bandana. He took a glance to Mihawk before he stopped dead in his tracks. Mihawk rolled his eyes scooping up the water and splashing it on his face. He paused for a moment. He dared not to look up, but he swore he heard singing. 

“I’ve got that wonderlust, gotta walk the scene.” 

Yeah, it was singing. 

“Gotta kick up highway dust, feel the grass that’s green.” 

Mihawk wiped off his face and looked up to the red haired man shutting over to him. He rested back against the log listening to the man sing. 

“Gotta strut them city streets, show’n off my elcat, yeah. Tell’n my friends of the social elite, or about some cute cat I happen to meet.” 

Mihawk sighed, waiting for the song to be over.

“That I’m, that red haired brat, the alley cat, Shanks the tom cat.” The red haired man said. 

Before he could continue Mihawk stopped him. 

“Are you quite done?” He asked. 

Shanks chuckled, “What are you doing all the way out here?” 

“I was taken and dropped off here.” 

“Has anyone told you your eyes are very pretty?” 

Mihawk splashed water at him, “Your not helping.” 

Perona nudged Luffy and Zoro. They grumbled sitting up. They witnessed the scene of the red haired man flirting with his dad. They all glanced back to each other before back to the scene. They knew Mihawk wouldn't fall for this man’s tricks. Luffy got up and went and approached them. Perona tried to stop him but that didnt work. Luffy stood beside Shanks looking up at his straw hat. Shanks turned to Luffy and staggered back to the teenaged boy. Since. Luffy snuck up on him. 

“Shanks, this is my second eldest son Luffy.” 

He looked slightly surprised, “Second eldest.” 

Perona and Zoro approached as Shanks grumbled to his plan being foiled by the children. 

“So your wife must be worried sick about you.” Shanks said. 

“Oh no, Monsieur Shanks. My father adopted us. He’s single.” Perona said. 

“Perona.” Mihawk hissed. 

Shanks smirked, “Is that so.” 

Mihawk pulled on his shirt and vest before brushing himself off. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you. Shanks. But we must be going. Come children.” 

Luffy and Perona whined as they started to go. Shanks pursed his lips. 

“Let me help you get home. I know these streets like the back of my hand. The quicker to get home the better for your children.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk turned to him, Perona smiled tugging on Mihawk’s sleeve. 

“Come on papa. I need to get home and shower. While Zoro is going to be late for his picnic date with the neighbor boy.”

“What?! Is today Wednesday?!” 

They all turned to Zoro who looked worried, he approached Mihawk. 

“Pop’s please. We can use his help. And I’d rather not get killed by a cook.” 

Mihawk sighed and turned to the red haired man. 

“Fine, but as soon as we get home you are on your way.” Mihawk said. 

Shanks nodded, “Of course.” 

So began the adventure. 

Sanji opened the gate of the Dracule Estate. He held a picnic basket and stepped up to the front steps. He stood before the door and rung the doorbell. He knew something was off when the house was quiet. And Luffy wasn't the first to answer the door. Kreig opened the door as Sanji furrowed. 

“Is Zoro home?” Sanji asked. 

“Sorry Monsieur Black, the Dracule’s have went on a long vacation. I don’t think they will be coming back.” 

“Wha-what do you mean? Didn’t Zoro leave a note for me or something?” 

“It was a sudden notice. I apologize.” 

Sanji looked up at him with tears welling in his eyes. He then turned away and headed back home as Kreig watched the young man slip into his home. He sighed shutting the door and locking it. Gin snuck out of the backyard and hopped Sanji's fence. He went to the door and knocked on it, Sanji answered with tears in his eyes. 

"Sanji, I need to tell you something." Gin said. 

Mihawk and Shanks walked side by side watching the kids walk ahead down the sidewalk. Luffy was kicking a rock to Zoro who kicked it back. Until they lost it. Perona was pinning up her hair with the very few pins she had. It was better then messing up her already perfect hair. 

“So. They are adopted?” Shanks asked. 

“Yes. Zoro is my first, Luffy then my daughter Perona.” Mihawk said. 

“I probably have kids, but I always used protection.” 

Mihawk smacked him in the stomach as he groaned holding his stomach. Shanks chuckled turning to Mihawk who glared to him. 

“I don’t want to hear about, your sexual relations.” Mihawk barked. 

“Gotcha.” Shanks grumbled. 

That's when they stopped to a box car station. Shanks lead them down three trains before pulling open a box car door. Mihawk furrowed as Shanks climbed up and held out his hand. 

“It will get us to Kiraigana quicker.” Shanks said. 

Perona took his hand as he helped her up. Then he took Zoro’s hand then Luffy. Finally he reached out to Mihawk with a soft smile. Mihawk hesitated before taking Shank’s hand. He helped Mihawk into the car before shutting the door. They were lucky to be in a food cart along with water. About noon the cart was heading off to Kiraigana. Shanks pulled open the cart door as they turned to the view. Perona gasped poking her head out of the car. She admired the water and the entire view that passed by. Shanks sat on the edge of the car. Mihawk, Zoro and Luffy sat on the crates looking outside. They watched it slowly grow dark and admire the sun setting. Mihawk sat next to Shanks and rested back on his arms. Shanks turned to him and smiled. 

“Pretty nice huh?” Shanks asked. 

Mihawk shrugged, “You could say that.” 

“So how did you get all the way out here?” 

“Our butler put sleeping medicine in our food. Then dumped us where you found us.” 

Shanks hummed, as Mihawk turned to him. 

“So where is our stop?” 

“We will stop in Marineford where a buddy of mine is at. Then we go on foot to Kiraigana. Which is only a town away.” 

“Your buddy?” 

“Yeah, Benn is a good guy we can probably stay with him for a bit to get you better clothes, a shower, a hot meal, and bed to sleep in.” 

Mihawk hummed turning back to the setting sun, “That will be nice.” 

Shanks chuckled, “So after I take you home what’s my reward?” 

They turned to each other, Mihawk cocked a dark brow to the redhead. 

“What would you want?” 

“A kiss.” 

Perona perked up to that, she nudged Luffy and Zoro they grunted as she put a finger to her lips. They glanced to each other then to the back’s of Mihawk and Shanks. 

“You want a kiss? Not money, food, a place to stay for the night?” Mihawk asked. 

Shanks chuckled, “A kiss from you would set me for life.” 

Mihawk chuckled softly earning a large grin from Shanks. 

“So you do have a sense of humor.” Shanks purred. 

He rolled his eyes turning away. 

“So do cheesy things make you laugh?” 

“I will push you out of this car.” 

“Then how will you get to Benn?” 

Mihawk pursed his lips, Shanks scooted closer to him. 

“So, do we have a deal?” 

“If that's what you want.” 

Shanks grinned. 

As the night had fallen, the children had fallen asleep while Shanks and Mihawk still sat on the edge of the boxcar. They sat with their hands sitting beside each other. Fingers just barely touching. The sound of the cars bumbing down the tract, along with the frogs or the crickets were the only things making sound. Mihawk and Shanks sat looking at the stars and the towns they had passed. Shanks sighed putting his hand on top of Mihawk’s. His golden eyes turned to Shanks who smiled looking up at the stars. 

“You know, I did lead you this far. So maybe I should get a reward?” Shanks said. 

He turned to Mihawk and wiggled his eyebrows. Mihawk clicked his tongue grabbing his skirt and kissed his cheek. Shanks grinned as Mihawk pushed him away. 

“Wowsa.” Shanks purred. 

“Shut up.” Mihawk grumbled. 

The train started to slow down, earning Shanks attention. He furrowed noticing they were docking at a station. 

“Damn. Okay we gotta hide.” 

Mihawk and Shanks got up shutting the doors. He woke up the kids as Shanks opened up crates putting each of them inside. Once he finished he took Mihawk to the hay and barrels and stacked them on top of them in the corner of the box. Mihawk clutched onto Shanks and swallowed thickly. He looked down to Mihawk wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. There eyes watched as the door was opened. A man hopped inside and started to poke around. Mihawk clutched onto Shanks watching them poke around the crates. He watched as they started to head over to them now. Shanks put a hand over Mihawk’s mouth. They then clicked there lips and headed out of the car and shut the door. Shanks waited a minute before removing his hand. He pulled his hand away and crawled out. 

“Stay here.” Shanks whispered. 

Mihawk nodded as he sat in the bundle of hay. Shanks stepped over to the crates and pressed his ear to them. He knocked softly having each and every one of the three knock back. Then the door opened. Shanks staggered up as lights were flashed onto him. He raised his hands and smiled. 

“Hiya boys.” He said. 

“Alright come out nice and easy.” He said. 

Shanks got out of the car, the two guards handcuffed him. 

“Is there anyone else with you?” He asked. 

“No sir, it's just me.” Shanks said. 

The guard nodded as Shanks was pushed away from the tracks. He stood watching as they shut the door to the car. Then they waved to the conductor. The train started to move as Shanks stood watching. He sighed knowing they were going to get to Marineford just fine. The door swung open as Mihawk stood. 

“Red hair!” He called. 

Shanks eyes widened as Mihawk held out his hand. He didnt hesitate chasing after Mihawk. The guards were on his tail but the train started to pick up speed. Once Shanks got in range he grabbed his shirt and tugged him inside. He slumped against the wooden floor of the car panting. Mihawk shut the door and turned to Shanks. He sat up looking to the golden eyed man. 

“Awe you do care about me.” Shanks grinned. 

“You didn’t tell me where your friend Benn lived.” Mihawk said. 

Shanks frowned as Mihawk went over to the crates and freed his children. They climbed out and stretched. As Shanks wiggled his way out of the handcuffs. Luffy sat next to him amazed. 

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Luffy asked. 

“Sure kiddo. But you should go back to sleep, we will getting up at the crack of dawn to get off the train.” 

Luffy nodded as he went back to his makeshift bed out of the hay and went to sleep. Along with Zoro and Perona. Mihawk was propped up against some of the hay on the other side of the car slowly dozing off. Shanks went over to him and sat down. He wrapped his arm around Mihawk’s shoulders and brought him over to his shoulder. 

“You get some rest too.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk yawned, “Wake me up in a few hours.” 

Shanks chuckled, “Sure.” 

The small family slept inside of the car, as Shanks stayed up to make sure they got off at the right stop. He waited until dawn until he propped Mihawk up against some hay. He opened the car and looked out, the town of Marineford was in the distance. Shanks grinned turning to the family. He went over to Mihawk and shook him slightly. He grumbled fluttering open his eyes.

“Where here.” Shanks grinned. 

Mihawk smiled softly, “Thank you, for all your help.” 

Shanks grinned, “Of course.” 

He helped Mihawk up, he stretched brushing off his clothes. As Shanks was going to wake up the kids. Mihawk stopped him. Shanks turned to him as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. His eyes widened as Mihawk backed off. He turned away and scoffed. 

“For helping us this far.” Mihawk said. 

Then he went off to wake the children. Shanks blinked snapping himself out of his trance. He turned to Mihawk and smiled. 

“You, are different.” He muttered. 

Once the children got up Shanks watched as the next station was coming up. Then he saw the river. 

“Okay on three we will jump okay?” Shanks said. 

They nodded all taking hands and stepped back. 

“One.” Shanks called. 

“Two.” 

“Three!” 

They bolted off the car of the train and fell off the bridge into the river. Each of them splashed into the river losing grip on each other and flowed down the river. They bobbed out and swam to the edge of the river. They all climbed out coughing up water or ringing out there hair. Mihawk did a head count. But. One was missing. 

“PAPA!” 

They turned to Perona clutching onto the beam of the bridge. Shanks shrugged off his shirt and his shoes before turning to Luffy. He put his straw hat on his head at the boy looked up at him with large brown eyes. 

“Hold that for me will yah?” 

Luffy nodded, Shanks winked before he jumped into the river. Mihawk watched as the red head bobbed out a small distance away from Perona. He then dove under. 

“Hang on Perona!” Mihawk called. 

Shanks popped out before her. He pulled her onto his back, she clutched onto his neck. He looked over to Mihawk and the boys worried for the girl. Shanks started to swim up the river inching closer and closer to the shore. He pushed off some rocks and the bottom of the river to keep them both afloat. Perona clutched onto him as he got to the shore. Shanks pushed her up onto the surface and then climbed up himself. Perona embraced him tightly having Shanks smile. 

“Thank you for saving my life!” She cried. 

Shanks embraced her back, “It was no trouble at all little princess.” 

Perona pulled off Shanks before getting up and embracing her father. Mihawk hugged her back clutching onto her wet clothing. Shanks grabbed his shirt wringing it out earning Mihawk’s attention. 

“I owe you my daughters life.” Mihawk said. 

Shanks chuckled, “It’s nothing, but we better hurry to Benn’s house before we get sick.” 

They nodded as Shanks slipped on his shoes. They headed down the grass with Shanks leading and Mihawk in the rear. Luffy skipped up to him he took off the hat and held it out to him. 

“Here’s your hat back Shanks.” Luffy said. 

Shanks took the hat and placed it back on Luffy’s head. The boy lit up with a large grin. 

“You look better in it anyway.” Shanks said. 

Luffy laughed thanking him before going up to Zoro and showing off his new hat. Around the afternoon they headed into Marineford with empty stomachs and slightly soaked clothes. Shanks looked to the family and smiled. 

“It’s just up ahead.” Shanks said. 

They nodded as they headed down the streets. But they ended up outside of Marineford to a large house. Outside sat a man in his rocking chair with long black hair, his head tilted back into a hat. A cigarette stuck between his lips, dark clothes on his body and feet kicked up on the railing of the house. 

“Benn!” Shanks called. 

Benn lifted the hat and glanced to Shanks. He smirked kicking his feet off the railing. 

“Well i’ll be damned, the tomcat has found his way home.” Benn smirked. 

Then he noticed the small family, he chuckled leaning forward in his chair. 

“You brought some friends I see. A friend of Shanks is a friend of mine. Please make yourself at home.” Benn said. 

Shanks thanked him opening the door where a mug flung out and shattered against the deck. 

“Yassop! Throw another mug out of my house and I will club you.” Benn barked. 

Shanks laughed heading inside to greet the party. The children walked up to Benn and thanked him before heading inside. 

“I appreciate your letting us stay with you for a little while.” Mihawk said. 

Benn chuckled, “Of course. Where are you from, haven’t seen you or the kids faces in this town.” 

“Kiraigana. We were kidnapped and dropped off. So we are just heading home.” 

“Well, my home is your home. If you can find Makino she can supply your children with clothes and probably yourself.” 

“Thank you.” 

Mihawk headed inside to some people partying. A few of them were women, some men, and Luffy. Mihawk sighed going into the kitchen to see if he could get something to eat for his children. When a kind hand touched the back of his. He turned to a woman with dark green hair and round brown eyes. She smiled to him. 

“You must be Mihawk. Shanks was just telling me about you.” She said. 

“Yes, I was just getting something for my children.” Mihawk said. 

She giggled, “Luffy, Zoro and Perona are eating currently. Would you like some? I made some stew.” 

“If it's no trouble.” 

She smiled, “Of course not.” 

Mihawk was lead into the kitchen where she sat him down beside Zoro as they were eating. She served Mihawk a bowl as he started to eat. His curious eyes looked around for the redhead but he didn't seem to be in the room. As each one of them finished Makino lead them out of the room to the bathroom to get washed up and into some fresh clothes. The last to leave was Mihawk. She lead him down to the bathroom, where she went into the closet pulling out a towel and some fresh clothes. Then opened the bathroom door. Which turned out to be a large bath house. He stripped into the towel and set his clothes aside and headed over to a bath. Where he washed himself. Then relaxed in the warmth of the water. Which he ended up falling asleep in the warmth of the water. 

Shanks stepped into the bath and noticed Mihawk. He furrowed seeing his eyes closed and in the bath. He patted over to him realizing he fell asleep in the bath. Shanks chuckled kneeling down before him and poked his forehead. Mihawk lazily opened his eyes to the redhead. Shanks grinned as Mihawk looked up to him. 

“I owe you for saving my daughters life.” Mihawk said. 

He reached up to his neck and pulled him into an upside down kiss. Shanks this time kissed back before he pulled back. Shanks smirked leaning over Mihawk who’s arms where still wrapped around his neck. 

“I’d like to see you more after I take you home.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk chuckled, “What happened to the tomcat? The ally cat? The red haired brat? Red haired Shanks.” 

“I found something better then all those titles. I found you.” 

“Your quite the flatter.” 

“What do you say? You and me and the kids. I want to help raise them, I. I want to be apart of your lives.” 

Mihawk brought him down into a kiss, he pulled back for an inch of breathing room. 

“It’s not my decision.” Mihawk said.

“Yes!” 

They snapped over to Luffy, Zoro and Perona popping out of three different bathes. They blushed as Shanks sat back on his heels looking to the children. 

“Papa please let him stay, he’s made us all happy. And saved my life. You said you owed him my life.” Perona said. 

“He gave me this cool hat! Come on pops he’s gotta stay.” Luffy pleaded. 

“Shanks is also a fencer. I want to fight him!” Zoro grinned. 

Mihawk turned to Shanks, “I guess you can stay.” 

He grinned hopping into Mihawk’s tub with him. 

After they all got dried off and dressed there was a huge party downstairs. Where the kids soon joined and had fun. Shanks held out his hand to Mihawk. 

“How about you and me, Mihawk?” Shanks winked. 

“I have nothing better to do.” Mihawk sighed. 

Shanks and Mihawk took the living room floor dancing together to the swing music. Many people were clapping and dancing as well or singing along with the music. No, wait. That was just Perona. The partying went on for what seemed like to be forever. Mostly everyone passed out after a while. Shanks and Mihawk fell asleep on the couch. Zoro and Luffy on the floor and Perona found a bedroom she could of slept in. But as dawn broke the family was set up to take the final walk back home. Shanks lead while Mihawk was in the back. Zoro was staggering beside Mihawk looking to the flowers on the side of the road. 

“You can pick some for the neighbor boy.” Mihawk said. 

Zoro looked to Mihawk before back to the flowers. He grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his button up shirt pocket. Luffy trotted up with Shanks talking about adventures or future plans. Perona was humming the tune from the previous night with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. The walk was long but it was all worth it when they got to Kiraigana. They cheered heading into the town and down into there neighborhood. Where the officers had already surrounded there home. Kreig and Gin were handcuffed and tied onto the back of a horse as they turned to Mihawk. 

“Oh Monsieur Dracule, it’s good to see your alive.” He said. 

Mihawk nodded, “Yes, it was thanks to my friend here.” 

Shanks rubbed the back of his neck as the officer smiled and took Kreig and Gin away. Sanji jumped his fence and tackled Zoro into a bear hug. He hissed and cried on him worrying and angry. Mihawk chuckled to them as he turned to Shanks. 

“Welcome to our home. Shanks.” Mihawk said. 

Within the year, Shanks was one of the family. Adding another father to the list. He and Zoro fenced, while he and Luffy painted, on each other. Shanks and Perona were close, they talked about boys. Then Shanks threatened he would make their death look like an accident. Perona couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. He became a great husband to Mihawk, by becoming a P.E. teacher. And embarrassing the children at school. And or scaring off any guys that were hitting on Perona. 

The family were heading home on the back of their carriage. When they perked up to a woman on the doorstep of their home. She looked up to them and staggered up. Shanks furrowed as the carriage stopped and climbed out of it. She clung onto him with tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“Please, take me back.” She pleaded. 

Shanks chuckled taking her hands, “I’m sorry, I’m not all about that life anymore. I’ve found my place. I hope you find yours.”


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I almost forgot to upload this. Which fairytale would you like to see next? (check the first chapter of this story on Wattpad for the list). Also if you have any suggestions or ships I haven't done yet. Let me know.

(Ace x Sanji) 

Once upon a time in a kingdom. There was a baby born. His hair golden as the sun, eyes blue as the sky, and voice as smooth as silk. This boy's name was Sanji, the whole kingdom celebrated his birth. But didn't know the fact of his mother's death. She died giving birth to him. But Sanji was in good hands of his father Zeff. Zeff sat in the throne room next to his son sound asleep. The doors open and King Roger walked in with his son Ace. Zeff stood and smiled, Ace had a grumpy look on his face. Well he always did. 

"Roger! It's great to see you." Zeff chuckled. 

"Zeff, what a wonderful celebration. My son is here to see yours." Roger smiled. 

Ace hopped up the few steps going up to the crib. He realized he was too small to see the small baby. So Ace grabbed a chair pulling it over to the crib. He set it beside the crib and looked in. Sanji's blue eyes looked up at the freckled face boy. Ace smiled sticking his hand in and holding his hand. 

"What's his name?" Ace asked. 

He looked to Zeff, "Sanji. His mother liked that name." 

Ace turned back to baby Sanji. 

"Hello little Sanji." Ace smiled. 

Sanji smiled and laughed again. Roger looked over his shoulder to the small baby boy. 

"This boy is going to be your future husband Ace." Roger said. 

Ace turned to the baby Sanji. He twirled his eyebrows making Sanji smile. The doors opened and three fairies flew in. They stood before the two kings and bowed. 

"I am Usopp, and these are my brothers, Luffy and Chopper." The first said. 

"We are here to to give Sanji a gift." Chopper said. 

Zeff smiled as the three fairies flew and looked at the baby boy.

"Come on Ace, let's go eat." Roger said. 

Ace nodded taking his father's hand and they went to eat. 

"For my first gift I give him the gift of handsomeness." Usopp smiled. 

"For my gift, I give the gift of kindness." Chopper smiled. 

Chopper tapped his wand on Sanji's forehead. Sanji giggled. Luffy smiled to the baby. 

"My gift-"

The doors opened as a man walked in dressed in black and had iron knuckles. 

"Fullbody." Zeff growled. 

"King Zeff what a lovely surprise." He said. 

"Your in my castle." 

"Oh would you look at that." 

Fullbody chuckled, his horns curled around his ears and his cloak was long enough to hide his entire body. 

"What do you want?" Zeff said. 

"I'm here for the celebration." He said. 

"You weren't invited." 

Fullbody gasped, "I wasn't? Oh dear. I had a gift for the young prince too." 

"Whatever it is we don't want it." 

Fullbody chuckled, "On the day of his 19th birthday he shall prick his finger and die!"

With that Fullbody disappeared into the kingdom. Zeff called guards to find him. 

"Your majesty, we can help." Usopp said.

Zeff turned to the fairies, "You can stop this curse?" 

"No, but we can help. Luffy hasn't given his gift yet."

Luffy looked to the boy, his eyes closed and asleep. 

"My gift is, that when he pricks his finger on his 19th birthday he will go into a deep sleep. And can only awake to a true love's kiss." Luffy said. 

His wand tapped against Sanji's head. Sanji's face scrunched tossing his head the other way. Zeff walked to his son pulling him up in his arms. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy looked down to the boy. 

"Follow me." Usopp said. 

Usopp flew off with Luffy and Chopper behind. They flew into a room locking the door and shutting the curtains.

"What if we hide him away? So that no one will find him and keep him until dusk of his 19th birthday." Usopp said. 

"That's a brilliant idea!" Luffy said.

"And we will live in the cottage in the middle of the woods." Chopper said. 

They smiled and nodded to the idea. That night prince Sanji was taken by the three fairies. And into the woods, Zeff watched as his son was taken far from him. And had to wait 19 years. Those final years past and Sanji's 19th birthday came along. Sanji woke up and went downstairs, he found three of his godparents huddled together. They giggled as they pointed to things.

"What are you guys doing?" Sanji asked. 

They squeaked turning to Sanji hiding a book behind Luffy's back. 

"Nothing we were just talking about. Uh." Usopp said. 

"How we need more nuts." Chopper said. 

Sanji cocked a brow, "Nuts?" 

"Yes yes, lots of nuts." Usopp said. 

They set the book down and helped Sanji to the door. 

"Now go have fun, and don't talk to strangers." Usopp said. 

They handed him a basket before slamming the door and locking it. Sanji turned to the door as the curtains were drawn. He sighed before going into the forest. Sanji hummed watching birds flutter giving kisses to each other and landing in a tree. He smiled picking up some nuts and a few berries and putting them in his basket. Sanji went through a forest to find a golden horse eating away. He walked up to it and reached out touching his mane. 

"You must be lost." Sanji said. 

The horse hummed in response. Sanji smiled looking at the Royal saddle. 

"You've come from the castle. That's a far away place." 

"Surely Marco didn't come alone." 

Sanji turned to Ace leaning against a tree. 

"I- I didn't know he was your horse." Sanji said. 

"Marco is mine, but what is a young man as fine as yourself doing out here all alone?" 

"Who said I was alone?" 

"So you have friends?"

"Probably." 

Ace let off the tree and walked up to him. He smiled as Sanji backed away a little. 

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Sanji said.

"But we've met before. Once upon a dream." Ace said. 

"Once upon a dream?" 

Ace nodded, "Come, Let's go for a ride in the forest." 

Ace hooped up on Marco and held out his hand. Sanji hesitated before taking his hand and being pulled up on the blonde horse. 

"Alright Marco." Ace said. 

But, Marco didn't move Ace groaned. He tried everything to get Marco to move. Sanji chuckled before putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"Maybe you should ask nicely." Sanji said. 

"Marco please?" Ace asked. 

He trotted on into the forest, Sanji watched as they went around the forest.

"So, we've met before?" Sanji asked.

"Like I told you, once upon a dream. I've dreamt of someone like you." Ace said.

Sanji smiled, "I guess you're right, we have met before. Once upon a dream."

Ace hummed a song, making Sanji perk up listening to him.

"What are you singing?" Sanji asked. 

"A song." Ace chuckled.

Marco stopped having Ace hop off. He held out his hand and Sanji took it hopping down Marco. 

"What kind of song?" Sanji asked.

"The one we met to. Don't you remember?" Ace said. 

Sanji shook his head, Ace chuckled taking his hand. He lead him through the forest to an opening. 

"Because if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." Ace hummed. 

Sanji smiled, "I do remember." 

Every night for the past few months Sanji had this dream. Where he would dance off into his happily ever after with a man like Ace. 

"It is you." Sanji smiled. 

He hugged Ace, he chuckled hugging him back. 

"But, I don't know your name." Ace said. 

Sanji pulled back, "I have to go." 

He broke from Ace's grip. 

"Wait! When can I see you again?" Ace asked. 

Sanji turned to him, "Never."

"Never?!" 

Ace grabbed his wrist, Sanji turned to him. 

"Please, I've finally found my happy ever after." 

Sanji smiled and kissed his cheek, "Well, tonight in the cottage inside the forest." 

Ace smiled letting go of Sanji's wrist. Sanji ran off into the forest heading back to the cottage. 

"Usopp, Luffy, Chopper!" Sanji called. 

He went to the door and it slowly creaked open. Sanji walked in but it was very dark. 

"Hello?"

"Surprise! Happy birthday Sanji!" They cried. 

The room was lit up as the whole cottage was decorated. Sanji smiled hugging the three men. 

"You did all this for me?" Sanji asked. 

They all nodded, Sanji noticed the cake a princely attire lied out on the couch.

"This is the happiest day of my life. Just wait until you meet him." Sanji smiled. 

"Sanji." Chopper said. 

"You've met some stranger?" Usopp asked. 

"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." Sanji said. 

"You have? Where?" Luffy asked. 

"Once upon a dream." 

Sanji hummed the song grabbing Chopper's hands and dancing with him. 

"He's in love." Chopper said. 

"Oh no." Luffy said. 

"This is terrible." Usopp said. 

"Why? After all I am nineteen." Sanji asked.

"Is isn't that, Sanji. You're already betrothed." 

"Betrothed?" 

"Since the day you were born." 

"To prince Ace."

"That's ridiculous how can I marry a prince. If have to be a." 

"Prince And we're taking you back home tonight. Which means you can never see him again."

Sanji's heart sank. Maybe this wasn't the best day of his life. He sulked up into his room and shut the door. They all watched and felt bad seeing Sanji so upset. 

"No sign of him yet Roger." Zeff sighed. 

"Of course not. It's not sundown." Roger said he turned to Zeff looking out the window, "Awe come on man, buck up. He will be here soon." 

Zeff turned away approaching Roger, "I'm sorry Roger, but after nineteen years of worrying-"

"It's in the past, come eat with me." 

Zeff sat next to Roger. 

"What if he doesn't like me?" 

Roger chuckled, "You're his father, of course he will like you." 

Roger handed him a turkey leg, "Don't get yourself so down. He will be here and you will welcome him with open arms." 

Zeff smiled and they feasted together.

"His royal highness! Prince Ace!" An announcer called. 

Roger got up, "Excuse me Zeff. I'll be back."

Zeff nodded as Roger exited to the courtyard. Ace rode in on Marco hopping off. 

"Hurry boy! Hurry! You can't meet your future husband looking like that." Roger chuckled. 

Ace approached him, "I have met him father."

"You have?" 

"Yes once upon a dream." 

He started humming the song taking Rogers hands and dancing with him. 

"Ace! Ace stop it!" 

Ace stopped letting go of his father. 

"Now what's all this nonsense?" Roger asked. 

"I've met a man in the woods. And I plan to marry him." Ace said. 

"Marry him?! You're already getting married." 

"Call it off, I found the love of my life." 

"Call it off?! Ace! You can't marry a peasant boy!" 

Ace chuckled, "Watch me." 

With that Ace got up on Marco and took to the forest. Roger sighed sitting on the steps of the castle. 

"How am I going to tell Zeff?" 

As dusk broke, Sanji was dressed in his princely attire and had a cloak over him. Usopp and Chopper led in front while Luffy took Sanji's side. 

"Hey, aren't you glad you get to see your father?" Luffy smiled.

Sanji turned to him, "Thrilled." 

Luffy's smile faded, "Sorry I'm just-"

"It's my fault, if I didn't talk to him none of this would of happened." 

Luffy took Sanji's hand going through the forest and into the kingdom. Sneaking up into the castle and had taken Sanji into his room. He sat before a mirror and took off his hood. Sanji looked like a real prince, but something was missing. 

"Here." Usopp said. 

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper made a crown out of there magic. The crown fell to the top of Sanji's head. 

"Now, you are royalty." Chopper said. 

Sanji's eyes began to water and cried again. Luffy Usopp and Chopper looked to each other. 

"Let's give him some time to adjust." Usopp said. 

They left leaving Sanji alone to cry. 

"Sanji." A voice called. 

He looked up, he turned to his fireplace to find an open door. He got up and went to it, following the voice. 

"Shush." Usopp said. 

There was a faint howl in Sanji's room. 

"Sanji!" Usopp cried. 

They opened the door to find him going up stairs into the fireplace. They rushed to it but it was sealed off before they could reach him. Sanji stepped higher and higher as the voice got louder and louder. Luffy tried pushing on the door. When a flick of Usopp's wand opened it and they searched all around for Sanji. 

"Prick your finger on the spinning wheel." 

Sanji reached out for the glowing spinning wheel, but he hesitated.

"Do it!" 

Sanji's pale skin pricked the spinning wheel and fell. Fullbody chuckled looking at the sleeping prince. 

"You fools." 

Usopp and the others ran up the stairs to find Fullbody smiling. 

"You think you can outsmart me? Fools, I always win." He chuckled. 

With that he disappeared, leaving Sanji on the cold floor asleep. Usopp pulled him onto his back and took him inside his room. Pulling him up onto his bed and lay a single rose in his hands. 

"What are we gonna do?" Luffy asked. 

"How are we gonna tell Zeff?" Chopper asked. 

Usopp had an idea, "We don't, we will put them all to sleep until he wakes up." 

They all nodded taking off to parts of the kingdom and using their magic to put them to sleep. Usopp came to the throne room where Zeff sat in his chair. 

"Look Zeff I gotta tell you." Roger yawned. 

Zeff had already fallen asleep. 

"Ace wants to-" Roger yawned again, "Marry a boy in the forest." 

With that Roger fell asleep. Usopp picked up to the conversation and flew over to him. 

"What about a boy in the forest?" Usopp asked.

"Once upon a dream." Roger hummed. 

"Prince Ace." Usopp gasped. 

Chopper and Luffy met him in the throne room. 

"We have to find prince Ace." Usopp said. 

In the forest Ace rode through coming to a cottage. He jumped off Marco, pulling off his orange hat and grabbing a few flowers. He knocked on the door, he turned to Marco and smiled. 

"Come in." 

Ace walked in only to be attacked and bound. Fullbody walked in and smiled.

"Oh Prince Ace, but your Prince isn't here." He chuckled. 

Ace was taken to Fullbody’s kingdom locked up into the dungeon. The good fairies were a bit too late when they found Ace's hat on the floor. 

"He's taken Ace." Chopper said. 

The three fairies went off looking for the young prince only to be tracked down to Fullbody's kingdom. 

"We can't go in there." Chopper said. 

"Come on we have to save Sanji." Luffy said. 

Sneaking into the creepy castle, downstairs and they found Fullbody walking into a room. They followed turning themselves smaller and through cracks in the door. 

"Well, how do you like it here? Comfortable?" Fullbody asked. 

"If you did anything to Sanji I'll have your head." Ace growled. 

"Your Prince is just asleep, for the next hundred years." Fullbody laughed. 

Ace struggled in his chains trying to attack Fullbody. He chuckled and left the room. The good fairies flew up to Ace breaking the chains and sneaking Ace out. But they were spotted and arrows and rocks were thrown at him. Ace was protected by the three good fairies and there magic. Giving him a sword and a shield. They found Marco and broke him from his chains. Ace climbed on getting away from the castle. He rode off down to Sanji's kingdom being followed by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper protecting Ace with all of Fullbody's attacks. But as they were on the rise of Sanji's castle the castle was protected with sharp thorns. Ace chopped them down making his way closer to the castle. But one last obstacle lay in his way. Fullbody, a large pink dragon with purple flames and a claw made of metal. Ace and Marco fought with all their might. Until his shield was knocked away from him. 

"I bless this sword to strike evil and banish it away." Usopp said touching the sword with his wand. 

Ace jumped off Marco and stabbed Fullbody straight in the heart. Ace jumped off before the dragon could fall. Ace hung on the draw bridge, before Luffy and Usopp could help him up. 

"Prince Sanji isn't going to wait forever." Usopp said. 

Ace smiled going into the castle and seeing all the people asleep. He made his way to the castle and seeing his sleeping father and Sanji's. He smiled going up into the tower and there he was. Sanji asleep holding a single rose. Ace walked over to him and cupped his cheek. He leaned in kissing Sanji softly on the lips before pulling back. He watched as Sanji fluttered open his eyes and smiled. 

"Prince Sanji. I'm prince Ace." 

Sanji smiled sitting up and hugged him, "I'm so glad."

"Come, there is a whole party waiting for you downstairs." Ace said. 

He got up holding out his hand, Sanji set down the flower and took Ace's hand. He held Sanji in his arm as they walked down the stairs to the throne room. The room was alive with music and dancing people. Zeff and Roger stood up and smiled. 

"Well I'll be damned." Roger said. 

Sanji and Ace kept their eyes to each other approaching the Kings. Sanji and Ace bowed to them. Sanji let go of Aces grip and hugged his father. 

"Welcome home my son." Zeff said. 

"It's good to meet you father." Sanji said. 

"What happened with the peasant boy?" Roger whispered. 

"That was the peasant boy." Ace winked. 

Roger smiled as the blondes broke of their embrace and Sanji turned to Ace. Ace held out his hand and took Sanji out to the dance floor. 

"Apparently our sons have met once before." Roger said. 

"Oh?" Zeff asked. 

Roger smirked watching the two dance, "Once upon a dream."


	6. The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sanji x Law)

A/N: (Sudden realization I haven't uploaded a chapter of this in almost a month.) OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY! 

(Law x Sanji) 

"We can't wait for you to meet our little brother. He'll love you." Niji said. 

They swam up to Sanji's door and pushed it open. Only to find the room unoccupied. 

"SANJI!" Niji cried. 

Sanji bobbed up from hiding behind a sunken ship. 

"Sanji I don't know about this." Chopper whispered. 

"Are you quitting on me now Chopper?" Sanji asked. 

He looked over to the puffer fish. 

"I just. I'm scared something is going to get us."

Sanji chuckled swimming over to the freshly sunken ship. He slipped in through the window and into the ship. Sanji searched around picking up strange objects. He picked up a candle stick and inspected it. 

"What do you think this is for?" Sanji asked. 

"Just hurry up we need to get out of here." Chopper whined.

Sanji groaned placing the candle stick in his bag. He swam around more picking up a ladle and a lighter. 

"Let's go see Usopp." Sanji said. 

They left the sunken ship and headed to the surface. Where up top left a crane lounging around on a rock in the middle of the sea.

"Usopp!" Sanji called. 

He looked off into the distance as the merman snuck up behind him and plucked one of his tail feathers. The crane cried out turning to the blonde haired merprince. 

"Sanji! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" The crane snapped. 

Sanji giggled dumping out his bag on the rock. Usopp picked up the lighter and shook it. He opened it to have water be dumped out of it. 

"It's busted." Usopp said. 

Sanji frowned as Usopp dropped the shiny object. He moved onto the ladle. 

"Would you look at this! I haven't seen this since I was a hatchling." Usopp said picking up the ladle. 

"What is it?" Sanji asked. 

"It's called a lazinat, it's a weapon humans use to kill each other. Very dangerous." 

"Really?!" 

Usopp nodded as he moved onto the candle stick. 

"Ah yes my my, this is amazing!" 

Sanji perked up in curiosity. 

"This is what humans do for entertainment. They catch this tip on fire and stare at it all day until this hard part melts away. They call this a whist." 

Sanji smiled taking the objects and putting them back in his bag. 

"Thanks Usopp!" 

And so Chopper and Sanji swam back to the underwater palace. He handed Chopper his bag. 

"Put that in the cave." Sanji said. 

Chopper nodded swimming off. Sanji swam into the palace. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a pillar. 

"Where were you?" Niji asked. 

"Look I was out jeez." Sanji said. 

"Dads pissed, your fiancé has been waiting for you for hours! HOURS! You have to meet her at dinner tonight. Or your dead." 

Sanji snapped his arm from Niji, "Whatever."

"Where's your crown? And your royal beads?" 

Sanji groaned, "They get in my way so I left them in my room." 

"Dad is going to kill-"

"Sanji!" A blunt voice called. 

They both gulped as Sanji swam down the hall and to the throne room. A man with slick back blonde hair and a blonde goatee sat on a coral throne chair. His blue eyes glared at his third eldest son hiding behind the doorway. 

"Get in here." 

Sanji sighed swimming into the room and hovered in front of his father. He folded his arms behind his back. 

"Princess puddin has waited all day for you to meet her and you just up and leave! Besides that you aren't wearing your royal attire." He scolded. 

"I don't want to marry her! I want to marry someone for love not because you told me so." Sanji snapped. 

Before his father could get another word out of him Sanji swam off. 

"That one kills me." He groaned. 

"Sanji is your third son, the second youngest in fact." 

He turned to the green crab sitting beside him. 

"Zoro, you little sneak. When did you get here?" 

"Before you started to lecture him. He won't listen I hope you know that." 

"Oh? And he will listen to you?" 

"I didn't say that, he's stubborn so won't listen unless he has to. Then spit back if he doesn't like it." 

"Keep an eye on him for me Zoro."

The crab turned to the king before nodding and swimming off. He followed the blonde to a hidden cave where trinkets of all sorts were stored inside. Zoro walked around looking at all the strange things. Sanji sat on the ocean floor looking at the lighter. 

"Chopper, Usopp didn't tell me what this was." 

"That's a lighter, it makes fire." Zoro said. 

Chopper and Sanji gasped turning to the crab looking around the items. 

"Zoro! I uh, it's not what you think it was here when I found it." Sanji said. 

Chopper swam up to him, "Your not going to tell are you?!" 

"I believe Sanji can have his freedom and do what he wants. So this will stay between us." 

Sanji smiled picking up and crab and hugging him. 

"Thank you so much Zoro!"

Zoro groaned as the prince set him down. There was a loud boom, Sanji swam up to the surface seeing a ship slowly sailing away. And fireworks exploded off the ship. 

"Sanji! Don't you dare think-" 

Too late Sanji already swam off following the ship. Music played off the ship as Sanji climbed up on the ship, he looked between the railing seeing a black haired man with ink staining his fingers playing a fiddle. He laughed as his white fluffy dog followed after him. Sanji smiled to the man, the man turned and Sanji's eyes widened. He was handsome. Silver eyes following his dog and a small smile on his face along with a bit of facial hair. Sanji's heart beat faster as he pulled himself up on a ledge sitting in the dark watching them. Usopp landed next to him as he watched Sanji's eyes entranced on the man. 

"Wow." Sanji smiled. 

"Wow what?" 

"The guy playing the thing." 

The crane looked over to the man, "What about him?" 

"He's, handsome." 

"You want me to talk to him?" 

"You can't talk to him. Go away before he sees you."

"I can so talk to him! Watch." 

Sanji tried to grab him but Usopp stepped on deck and landed on the man's shoulder. His dog barked and snapped at it. 

"Bepo it's alright. He's not hurting anyone." 

Usopp squaked and Sanji face palmed. He looked over as Usopp pecked his head and Bepo chased Usopp away. The man rubbed his head and looked at his hand. 

"Are you alright Law? Are you bleeding?" 

Law? 

"I'm fine Shachi." 

"Good because I have a surprise for you!" 

Sanji watched as the man clapped his hands and another man in a hat marked 'Penguin.' Walked out and handed him a wrapped long object. Law took the object and unwrapped it he smiled pulling out the long sword. 

"Hey! You fixed it!" Law said. 

They nodded, "Happy Birthday Law!" 

And the music started again. Bepo sniffed around and turned to Sanji. He trotted up to him and licked the whole side of his face. Sanji chuckled wiping off the dog slobber. 

"Bepo! What are you doing over there boy?" Law called. 

Sanji tensed as he turned to Law walking up to him. Law ruffled his white coat before leaning against the railing. Sanji looked up to him. Shachi took his side. 

"You know you need to find someone soon." Shachi said. 

Law sighed, "Here we go again. Look I haven't found the right one yet. And when I do, I'll know. When I do, I'll marry them." 

"Them?" 

"Tch, I'm not only into women Shachi." 

"Yes yes." 

Sanji's heart thumped he held his heart. There was a loud crackle and the wind roared knocking Sanji back into the ocean. He swam long the ship as it took fire and people abandoned ship. Sanji watched as Law was trapped and exploded. He swam up to the rubbished ship and Law was clung to a piece of wood before sunk into the ocean. Sanji swam under pulling the man up and took him to the closest shore. Sanji pulled him up and poked his cheek. Nothing. 

"Is he dead?!" Sanji cried.

Usopp always had great timing by landing next to them. Chopper stayed in the shallow water while Zoro crawled up on shore. Usopp pecked his head. 

"Your not helping!" Sanji snapped. 

Sanji touched his cheek as the sun started to come up. Law coughed up water and Sanji smiled. 

"He's alive!" Sanji cried. 

"Prince Law!" 

Law opened his eyes to the blonde, he was breath taking. Sanji then backed away and into the ocean. 

"Hey wait!" Law called sitting up.

But the blonde was no where to be in sight. Shachi took his side and helped him back to the castle. Sanji watched from a rock in the distance. 

"Maybe one day." Sanji sighed. 

"Don't you think about it." Zoro snapped. 

Sanji batted him away with his tail into the water. Before he dove back in and swam to his room. 

Later that night Sanji had woken up to find a couple of glowing lights outside the castle. He took after them as they lead him to an underwater cave. He followed the lights to find a man with a long pink tail his scales stuck out more like feathers and hid behind a pair of flamboyant pink sunglasses. Doflamingo, the man who knows witchcraft. 

"You want to go to the service do you? Walk among the humans?" He asked. 

"I do, I really do." Sanji said. 

"Well, I can help you. But. What do you have to offer me?" 

"I'd do anything. Please." 

The man chuckled flicking his tail, "Alright, I want your voice." 

"My voice?" 

The man chuckled once more. 

"Your voice, you gotta lovely face, you got your looks, and don't forget body language." 

"And how long will this last?" 

"Three days, unless. You get true loves kiss, then you will be human. Permanently." 

Doflamingo chuckled swimming up to Sanji. 

"Make your choice, I'm a very busy man." 

Sanji nodded before Doflamingo chuckled pulling out a scroll. 

"Just sign here." 

Sanji took the pen signing his name Doflamingo smiled wide before chuckling. He grabbed Sanji's wrist pulling him close. He opened Sanji's mouth holding out his hand. He flicked his long fingers as a green ball like spirit rolled off Sanji's tongue. Doflamingo took it before placing it into a jar and smirked. Sanji tried asking what it was but. Not a peep came out. He held his throat and looked up at Doflamingo. The man grabbed a bottle breaking it at Sanji's tail. The black smoke surrounded Sanji as it engulfed him. Soon enough Sanji couldn't breathe and Doflamingo started to chuckle. Sanji swam up to the surface coughing up all the water he had in his lungs. He crawled out of the shallow water and up onto the beach. Where he noticed he had legs, feet and toes. He smiled trying to get up but, his legs were too weak and he stood up awkwardly. There was a barking from the distance and then a white ball of fluff attacked Sanji knocking him into the sand. He gave a silent chuckle. 

"Bepo!" Law spat. 

The dog hopped off, as Law blinked to the blonde wiping away the slobber from his face. Law approached him as Sanji turned to him and smiled. 

"It's you. You saved me from drowning weren't you?" Law asked. 

Sanji nodded about to say something but, he turned away and touched his throat and hugged his knees. 

"What? What is it? Can't you talk?" Law asked kneeling down. 

He shook his head. 

"Well, I'm not going to leave you out here. So. Come with me." 

Sanji looked up at him, Law held out his hand. Sanji smiled taking his hand as Law helped him up, Sanji soon stumbled into Law's chest. The man chuckled a little as Sanji pulled back, Law took off his coat and wrapped it around Sanji. He zipped it up wrapping an arm around his shoulder and walked him to the castle. 

"Your highness!" 

He turned to Penguin who blinked to the blonde looking around the place. 

"See to this man having a room to stay and clean clothes. Take very good care of him." 

He nodded as Law turned to him. 

"Follow Penguin, he will see you are in good care." 

Sanji nodded before embracing Law, he smiled as Law stiffened with his arms raised. The blonde stepped back and waved goodbye with a soft smile. Then he followed after Penguin. Law stood watching them walk down the hall. Before disappearing behind a door. He sighed before going to his own room and lit a cigarette. He kicked his feet up on his desk and just got lost in thought. 

"I found you mystery man." He muttered, "Just as I was about to stop looking." 

Law smirked to himself shutting his eyes and blew out the smoke of his cigarette. The door creaked open having Law crack open an eye. Penguin coughed wafting the fumes. 

"I told you not to smoke in the castle!" 

"It's my castle." 

"Put it out." 

Law sighed killing the cigarette in the ashtray. Penguin opened the window. 

"Where is he?" Law asked. 

Penguin smirked, "Since when did you care?" 

Law growled making the man chuckle. 

"He's resting in his room. You will see him in the morning. Sir. I wanted to ask." 

Law turned to him, "Go on." 

"Why him? I have never seen him around the kingdom before. And out of the blue you just-" 

"He saved my life. It was him who saved me from the ship." 

"So what's his name?" 

He shrugged, "He can't talk, he might have injured himself when he was saving me. That's why he can't talk, and walks like this is his first time walking. I will have him examined tomorrow." 

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Law snapped. 

The doctor shrugged as Sanji sat on the bed with his legs crossed in his pajama's. 

"He's perfectly healthy, nothing broken, nothing missing. I'm sorry your highness I wish there was more I could do." The doctor spoke. 

Law looked over to Sanji who was looking at him, he smiled before turning away to his feet. 

"Thank you for taking your time out of your day." Law sighed. 

The doctor nodded before Law turned to Sanji, he walked over to him and sat down. 

"So, want's your name?" 

Sanji perked up, he gave a breathless name before he saddened and held his throat. 

"Sanji, his name is Sanji." Zoro whispered. 

They both perked up looking around, but. Not finding the owner of the voice. 

"Sanji? Is that your name?" Law asked. 

He smiled and nodded, Law smiled softly resting back on Sanji's hand. 

"Why don't I show you around the kingdom. But. We have to get you dressed. Penguin will be back shortly to dress you." 

Law leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaving the blonde. Sanji smiled flopping back on the bed, Zoro crawled out from under Sanji's pillow and crawled up onto his head. 

"Was it worth it? Giving up your voice to be here with these humans?" Zoro huffed. 

Sanji smiled and nodded scooping up Zoro and kissed his head. Zoro growled as Sanji's set him down and patted his head. 

"Fine, I'll help you. Just this once. Let's get your voice back." 

The door opened as Zoro crawled back under the pillow and Sanji was dressed in some clothes. A semi large t shirt with some black pants and a blue vest. Zoro crawled up to him as Sanji stuffed him in the vest pocket. He stepped down to Law who was walking to another one of his servants. The servant looked up at Sanji making Law turn to him. Sanji smiled stepping down to his side, wrapping his arm around Law's. 

"I guess we should go." Law said. 

Sanji smiled as they walked out to a carriage that Law drove. Sanji smiled sitting next to him looking around the kingdom. Law's steal eyes kept glancing to the blue that flicked from person to person before they flicked back to him. He then would glance back at the road. Sanji leaned over and kissed his cheek softly before pulling back and smiling. Law pulled a soft smile before, they got to the docks were a small boat sat. Sanji smiled as they stepped in and Law rowed the boat around the kingdom. Sanji smiled wider looking how big the kingdom was. Until they rowed into a willow tree. 

"Sanji. I know we haven't known each other very long but." Law said rubbing the back of his neck. 

Sanji perked up, before he sat next to Law. 

"Ah, never mind." Law said. 

He nudged him, taking his hand. Law smiled softly before leaning in, eyes slowly closing as breath was upon breath. The boat rocked before tipping over and knocking the couple into the water. They both bobbed up pushing the boat back over. Law climbed in and helped Sanji back in. 

"Damn it! If you want something right you have to do it yourself." Doflamingo spat. 

He chuckled breaking a black bottle. And taking Sanji's voice. 

Sanji sat in the bath blowing bubbles off his hands into the ceiling. Zoro sat on the edge of the tub before crawling up Sanji's leg to his knee. 

"We still have time." Zoro said. 

As night fell Sanji was tucked away in bed. While Law was up leaning against his balcony smoking another cigarette. Until there was a glowing pink light in the distance. He leaned further out to the light. 

"The hell." 

"Well, I hope your proud of yourself." Zoro said. 

Sanji sat up cocking a confused curled brow. 

"The prince is getting married to a blonde." 

Sanji smiled getting out of bed and dashing down to the stairs. He stopped and perked over from the pillar. Doflamingo stood next to Law with bright pink eyes. But Sanji couldn't tell from the back of his head. 

"This is the man I have chosen to marry." 

"And what about Sanji?" 

"I." His pink eyes flickered before Doflamingo took his hand, "I have no longer need for him." 

Sanji's heart cringed before he stepped back holding his heart. He walked back to the room gathering the clothes he wore yesterday and left the castle. 

"What do you think your doing?" Zoro asked crawling on his shoulder. 

Sanji turned away from him. 

"That can't be right, you know it Sanji." 

'I heard it myself.' Sanji mouthed. 

He sighed holding his throat, Usopp propped himself on his shoulder. 

"I heard about the wedding! Congratulations!" 

Sanji batted Usopp away the crane followed behind the prince who sat at the docks. 

"That can't be right. He almost kissed you yesterday." Usopp said. 

Sanji turned away as Chopper popped out from underwater. Usopp didn't believe it and flew off to the castle, Doflamingo chuckled to himself spinning a seashell necklace around his finger. Usopp landed in the window as Doflamingo started to laugh getting to the mirror. Usopp's eyes widened as Doflaimigo's true form was reviled from the glass that reflected the merform. 

"The sea witch." He muttered. 

Usopp took off to find Sanji at the docks still. 

"The sea witch!! Doflamingo!" He panted. 

They cocked a brow to the bird. 

"Doflamingo, he was in the castle. With a necklace that was glowing pink! He did it!" 

Sanji furrowed before getting up, he took to the castle before the wedding. Bepo barked and howled from a room he was currently in. Sanji opened the door before Bepo bolted from the room and down a hall. He stopped and barked at Sanji. He followed behind Bepo before they stood before the ballroom. Where the wedding was taken place. Sanji pushed open the doors as the crowd looked to him. Bepo bolted to Law and growled at Doflamingo. Bepo jumped up grabbing the necklace and breaking it in his mouth. Law snapped out of it as a pink mist surrounded Sanji. He backed up as the pink moved into Sanji's mouth. Law turned to Sanji before going after him. Sanji coughed holding his throat. 

"Are you okay?" Law asked. 

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sanji said. 

There eyes widened before Sanji looked up at Law. 

"I owe you this." Law smirked. 

"Law no!" Doflamingo cried. 

He leaned in and kissed Sanji softly making the crowd awe. Law pulled back embracing Sanji. 

"This isn't the last of me!" Doflamingo spat before he disappeared. 

"Find him and arrest him!" Law spat. 

The scurried around looking for him, Law pulled back and looked at Sanji. He leaned in and kissed him again. There was loud wedding bells as Law and Sanji pulled back smiling. And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

I'm sorry it's kinda bad.


	7. Little Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zosan

The color red. The color to repel the big bad wolf. Well. That’s what he told his son. 

Sanji sat on a hill plucking some apples. While a red cloak surrounded his body. He was a boy born with hair as gold as the sun. And eyes as blue as the sky and sea. With a smile that showed kindness to all that would witness it’s sweetness. When he was about thirteen he was given a cloak made of red. And. To protect him from the curse. 

He stood on his toes trying to reach the final apple before he could head home. He grunted setting the basket down before climbing up the tree. He sighed in relief sitting on the branch and plucked the final apple. Well. Before it couldn't support his weight. Sanji yelped as the branch broke having him fall. 

Right into a pair of arms. Sanji clutched tight to the red apple shutting his eyes tightly. The huntsmen cocked a brow with a small smirk on his lips looking to the blonde. Sanji’s blue eyes flickered open before turning to the huntsmen. A man wearing red plaid and ripped jeans. He was a strange man with onyx grey eyes and wild and fresh green hair. This was Zoro. 

A man Sanji held close to his heart. He loved him, oh how Sanji loved the huntsmen saving him from many attacks from wolves or bears. He was strong and knew how to swing a sword or shoot an arrow. Striking the animal into its weak spot killing it instantly. Zoro did return the feelings for the little red riding hood. But. He was keeping them apart. 

“I don’t think you're supposed to be picking apples this far away from your cottage.” Zoro said. 

“I know, gives me a chance to see you.” Sanji said. 

He cupped Zoro’s cheeks kissing him softly before pulling back. The huntsmen smirked letting the little red down. Sanji grabbed his basket, sliding it onto his arm he placed the final apple into it before turning to Zoro. 

“Mind escorting me home? I don’t want no big bad wolf to come after me. With you by my side, no one can hurt me.” Sanji said. 

He slid his free arm into Zoro’s as he chuckled, “You're right.” 

Zoro lead Sanji home. Walking through the forest together. It was there only time together. Where they could be alone and no one could take them apart. For you see. Sanji is already engaged to be married. To a man he doesn’t even love. To save his father’s farm. He is engaged to another huntsman, who is very wealthy. Unlike Zoro who doesn’t work for money and works for himself. Sanji first refused but as his fiance threatened to buy out his father’s farm. Sanji then agreed. 

Once he told Zoro, they both were heartbroken. But knew it was for the best. Even Sanji’s father didn’t approve of the marriage. He even told Sanji not to do this, by saying he couldn’t buy out the farm. Being Sanji, he had already decided.   
They stood on the outskirts of the cottage and the farm. Sanji clutched Zoro’s arm and turned to him. They embraced as Sanji clutched onto Zoro tightly. Zoro returned the embrace taking in Sanji’s scent hoping to see him again soon. As they pulled apart, Sanji cupped Zoro’s cheeks and was about to say his goodbye. 

“Huntsmen!” 

They turned to him. A man with scruffy dark hair, slight facial hair, dark eyes and bags under his eyes, along with a dark frown on his lips. Sanji’s fiance, Gin. One of the best huntsmen in the village. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my red.” He barked. 

“No Gin, it was my fault. I wanted to get crisp apples outside the forest. Zoro just helped me get home safely.” Sanji explained. 

“I don’t care. It’s wolf season. They could come out and hunt you down. And that huntsmnen could-” 

“Enough.” Sanji said, “I understand.” 

Gin approached, Sanji getting face to face with him. 

“Don’t you ever talk back to me that way.” 

He raised his hand about to strike when Zoro grabbed his wrist and stood inbetween them. 

“If this is how you treat him in public, it makes me question how you treat him in private. You aren’t fit to call yourself a huntsmen.” Zoro growled. 

Sanji smiled softly and clutched onto the back of his shirt. Gin grabbed Sanji’s arm before yanking him away from Zoro. He turned back to Zoro with a look of help in his eyes before being yanked back to the village. Zoro sighed before he felt something in his pocket. He rummaged in his pocket finding an apple. He smiled softly to it before biting into it’s ripe flesh. 

“I’ll come back for you.” Zoro said. 

Then headed home. 

Sanji was shoved into his cottage as the apples rolled across the floor. Zeff perked up from the couch. He wobbled over with his cane as Sanji sat up on his elbow to Gin. Zeff took a knee helping Sanji up as they both frowned as Gin looked down to the blondes. 

“Keep your son under lock and key. Or I will do it for you.” Gin said. 

Then slammed the door. Zeff sighed helping Sanji up. Who then sighed picking up all the apples and placed them back into the basket. Then set the basket back onto the counter. 

“Come on. We have to lock up.” Zeff said. 

Sanji nodded. 

They went to the door locking it three times before placing a board over the door. Then shut and locked all the windows before Zeff sat in a chair before the door. Sanji handed him his cross bow before he began to rock back in forth in his chair. 

“Get some sleep. I will keep look out.” Zeff said. 

Sanji nodded folding back his hood about to take it off when Zeff stopped him. 

“Keep it on. Remember red repels the wolf.” He said. 

“Sure.” Sanji rolled his eyes. 

Then headed to his room. Where he flopped onto his plush bed and soon fell asleep. 

“Sanji! Sanji!” Zeff called. 

He grumbled waking up and getting up. His red cloak had fallen off and onto the floor as he stepped out of the room. He rubbed his eyes walking into the living room. Zeff looked relieved before looking back to Gin. 

“See, he’s here. Now get off my property.” Zeff barked. 

He sighed in relief as Sanji stepped up beside Zeff. 

“Sanji, don’t do any. Wandering for the next couple of days. There has been a few sheep and cattle been consumed by this monster.” Gin said.

“Sure.” Sanji huffed. 

Then Sanji slammed the door in his face before going to the kitchen. Zeff stumbled up before walking with his cane. He turned to Sanji. 

“Where’s your cloak?” He asked. 

Sanji grunted going back to his room before throwing the red fabric over his shoulders.

As Sanji and Zeff finished breakfast, Zeff handed Sanji a smaller basket and requested for berries. Then winked to him with a soft smile. Sanji smiled taking the basket before kissing his forehead and leaving. Sanji headed out into the woods with the basket when an arm wrapped around his hips and pulled him behind a tree. Sanji gasped being pulled into Zoro’s arms. They kissed softly before Sanji pulled back with a soft smile. 

“So, what did your old man send you off to find this time?” Zoro asked. 

“Berries.” Sanji purred. 

“Well I have two ripe one-” 

Sanji put a hand to his lips as they both chuckled, “Not those.” 

“Well I guess we better be looking then.” 

Sanji hummed as they both headed into the woods finding a berry bush. Plucking away at the blueberries and putting them into the basket. But would soon get distracted with there lips being pressed together and some wandering hands. Sanji then would push away before his smile faded as his eyes was looking over his shoudler. Zoro furrow and turned seeing a poster on a tree. It was a reward poster for five thousand gold for bringing the wolf in. Sanji lit up clutching onto Zoro’s shoulders earning the man’s attention. 

“Let's go find it.” Sanji said. 

“Sanji. I don’t know-” 

“If we find it then I won’t have to marry Gin and we can be together. We can get our own little farm. Out in the middle of nowhere just for you and me. Where no one can take us from each other. We can finally be together.” 

Zoro sighed before he cupped Sanji’s cheeks and kissed him softly. Once he pulled away he smirked. 

“Let's go find the monster.” 

Sanji and Zoro set off into the woods tracking prints. First they found deer tracks, Zoro had to resist the erge to find it. But Sanji reasured him they can come back. Then they found rabbit tracks but then. There was a large set of tracks. They were large wolf tracks. Zoro and Sanji followed after the tracks before something, changed. They slowly began to turn into boot tracks. 

“Boot tracks?” Sanji asked. 

They continued the journey. Which ended them up to the village. Sanji and Zoro looked to each other before following them up to Sanji’s front steps. Sanji covered his mouth before looking over to Zoro. 

“Sanji, who visited you this morning?” Zoro asked. 

“Gin.” Sanji muttered. 

“We have to turn him in.” 

“No. We don’t have any proof. Until I have proof, I need you to stay here with my father.” Sanji said. 

“No way. He’s a monster. He’s-” 

“I will be okay. Please, let me do this.” 

Zoro sighed, “Alright.” 

Sanji draped his cloak around his shoulders before handing him the basket. They kissed softly before Zoro pulled up the hood of the cloak. Then headed inside. Sanji headed into the village as he saw a village meeting. Gin stood boasting that he was going to kill the wolf and bring it’s head back to the people. They cheered as Sanji hid waiting for him to finish. Once he did, Sanji stepped out and approached Gin. He furrowed hopping down from the box he stood on.

“Sanji, what are you doing out here?” Gin asked. 

“Gin, can we talk?” Sanji asked. 

“Sure.” 

He lead Sanji into a small cottage before Sanji sat at a table. Gin sat next to him taking his hand. 

“Is everything okay?” Gin asked. 

“I know where the wolf is.” Sanji said. 

“I told you not to-” 

“Gin you're the wolf.” 

He grew quiet, his eyes flicked over the idea that he was the cause of the suffering. Then looked up to Sanji who explained he followed the tracks leading back to his house. Since Gin was the only person to come and meet them in the morning. 

“Then let’s prove it. Tonight, tie me up in a tree in the middle of the forest.” Gin said.

Zoro sat quietly at the table while Zeff was cooking dinner. He turned to Zoro cocking a brow. Still unaware that the man sitting at the table wasn’t his son. 

“You’ve been quiet since you got home. Is everything okay?” Zeff asked. 

Zoro nodded, as Zeff turned back to the food. 

“Remember to wear the red, it’s a full moon tonight and I don’t want the wolf coming after you.” Zeff said. 

Zoro nodded once more clutching onto the red cloak. He then stood and headed to Sanji’s room. He shut the door and pulled off the hood. Zoro sighed leaning against the wall before sliding down to the floor. He rested against the wall before the door was thrown open. Zoro snapped to Zeff who stared at him wide eyed. 

“Where’s Sanji?” Zeff asked. 

“Sanji? Oh. He um. Went to get proof that Gin is the wolf.” Zoro said standing, “We found tracks that were wolf then slowly turned into a human leading back to the house.” 

“You think Gin is the wolf?”

Zoro nodded, “And Sanji went to go get proof.” 

“We have to go.” 

“What for Sanji can do it just fine.” 

“No he can’t. If they find out, we have to find Sanji.” 

Zeff wobbled out of the room grabbing his cloak and had Zoro follow. He was having trouble catching up with the old man. 

“Why do we have to find Sanji? He’s capabe of finding out that if Gin-” 

“You don’t understand. Sanji is the wolf.” Zeff hissed. 

Zoro stopped, as Zeff kept walking. Before he snapped out of it and followed after him. Zeff then stopped for a moment before leading them into the forest. 

“What? How?” 

“It’s in our blood. I’m too old to transform, but I can still track him through smell and hearing.” Zeff said, “I traded with a, man, to get that cloak to get him from transforming.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Zeff sighed, “I didn’t want you to carry the burden of protecting him. Or get scared off by his. Power. It would've broken his heart.” 

Zoro placed a hand on Zeff’s shoulder, “It would be no burden to protect your son. I love him.” 

“I hope you do.” 

They pushed past some shrubbery to a tree where there was a low growl. There was blood everywhere as a wolf was digging into his meal. Then perked up to Zeff and Zoro, he growled approaching them before Zeff pulled out his crossbow with a silver arrow. Then handed it to Zoro.

“You will have to do this once he is in your care. Sanji won’t remember this. So don’t be afraid.” Zeff said. 

Zoro took the crossbow before he swallowed thickly. He aimed it at Sanji who then bolted at him. There was a yelp as Sanji fell to the ground whining in pain. 

“The cloak hurry.” 

Zoro pulled it off his shoulders before laying it down on Sanji. There was a soft red glow before Sanji staggered up. He saw Zoro and smileld before embracing him. 

“Did we get him?” Sanji asked. 

Sanji turned to the tree seeing the blood and limbs of his now. Ex fiance. He frowned turning to Zoro, who held his cheeks. 

“Sanji, your the wolf.” Zoro said.

He looked to his bloody hands and wiped his mouth seeing blood smear across his arms. He looked to Zoro with tears in his eyes. Then they heard people calling. 

“We have to go.” Zeff said. 

Zoro scooped up Sanji before they headed into the woods and back to the cottage. Zoro and Zeff put up all the windows and doors while Sanji trembled looking to all the blood. Tears dripped down onto his hands before Zoro knelt down before him. Cleaning up his face and hands before cupping his cheeks. He looked to Zoro with worry he was going to leave. Having his eyes pool more with tears. He sniffled softly clutching onto Zoro’s arms. 

“I’m not going to leave you. I’ll always be here for you. I won’t let anyone hurt you remember, I’m going to take care of you now. Just like we always wanted.” Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled, “Yeah, just like we always wanted.” 

So. The following morning, Sanji and Zoro set off to build a place all for themselves in the middle of the woods. Where no one could find them, and not be bothered. They were soon married and Zoro vowed to keep Sanji save, and everyone safe from Sanji. With that, they lived happily ever after. 

The end.


	8. Rumplestiltskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Dolfacora. The Lawlu will HOPEFULLY be uplaoded next week or the week after.

Once upon a time in a small mill sitting on top of a small hill. Where hay was growing all around them. For miles and miles to come. Along with a wooded area beside the house. Living there was a man and his son. A boy who was born with golden hair and dark amber eyes. Oh how proud his was of his son. He boasted about his son to many, many people. They were polite and let him boast about his son. This was Rocinante. He wasn’t really his son. He was a boy who was abandoned as a child. So. Sengoku took in the boy and raised him as his own. Taught him all he needed to know. 

“Roci is so fine he can tread hay into gold.” Sengoku grinned. 

“Father stop before someone overhears your nonsense and takes you seriously.” Rocinante huffed. 

Then ‘accidentally’ set himself on fire. 

But. It was too late. A man from the kingdom overheard Sengoku boasting about his prized son. Now. You see, Rocinante wasn’t all what his father says about him. True he was very handsome and kind. But Rocinante was a very, and I mean Very clumsy man. To Sengoku it canceled itself out by Rocinante’s good looks. Hoping one day he would bring home a beautiful bride or what not. 

The guard who was overhearing the story, cocked a brow to this before heading back to the castle. He trotted into the castle hopping off his horse before heading into the large doors. Daz threw his cape behind him as he walked into the throne room. 

Crocodile sat proud in his chair. Rings littered his fingers while a fat crown sat on his head. Gold was hung on his body as he perked up to his royal guard. Daz took a knee as Crocodile held his hand out to the guard. He stood approaching Crocodile and kissed his knuckles before taking a knee. Sat pressed his forehead to the back of his hand as Crocodile looked to his new rings. 

“Sire. There has been a tale of a man who can thread hay into gold.” Daz spoke. 

Crocodile perked up to this, “A man? In the morrow I want him before me.” 

Daz stood and nodded before bowing, “It shall be done.” 

Then he turned and left the throne room. Crocodile held his hand out as a woman walked in with a wineglass and bottle. She placed the glass in his hand before pouring the bottle. It stopped halfway before she bowed and backed away. Crocodile took a sip from his glass before swirling the dark red liquid. 

“Hay into gold.” He muttered. 

Rocinante perked up to the royal carriage stopping outside. Sengoku stepped outside as the blonde peered at them through the curtain. Daz held out a scroll having Sengoku take it and grinned. He turned to Rocinante and motioned him over. The tall lanky man stepped outside and stepped up to Sengoku. 

“Pops what’s going on?” Rocinante asked. 

“You've been summed by the king. Go go!” 

“Wh-What?!” 

But it was too late. Rocinante was pulled into the coach along with Daz. He sat with his fingers laced and stuck between his knees. His head hung worried that he had done something wrong. To be summed by the king? What had he done that was so bad? His hand slowly came to his neck as a cold sweat washed over him. 

“Relax. The king won’t kill you. Unless you are lying.” Daz said. 

“About what? I haven’t said or done anything to catch his attention.” Rocinante said. 

The carriage stopped as Daz perked up to him. 

“We’re here.” He said. 

Then he hopped out of the carriage. Rocinante followed poking his head out of the carriage to the castle. His eyes went wide before following after Daz into the castle. He poked into the rooms seeing guards watch as he walked into the rooms. He seemed to shrink seeing the intimidating eyes watching him. 

Daz pulled open a curtain and motioned Rocinante through. The man walked in cautiously before the curtain was shut behind him. Crocodile shifted onto the palm of his hand watching the blonde walk into the room. Rocinante turned to him before kneeling before him. Crocodile cocked a brow kicking over his leg before getting up. He walked down to Rocinante and walked around him. His arms folded behind his back while his dark eyes kept to the tense blonde. 

“State your name.” He barked. 

“R-Rocinante.” He gulped. 

“Well. Rocinante. I’ve been told you have magic hands. And are able to turn hay into gold.” 

His eyes widened as he looked up to Crocodile, “W-what?” 

“Now. If you are able to thread the gold. I will put you up to another test. If you are lying. I will have you hanged for lying to the king.” 

“O-of course sir.” 

Crocodile stood before Rocinante and knelt down before him. He cupped his chin having him look up at him. His eyes held terror and a hit of worry. Crocodile smirked to this. 

“May god have mercy upon you.” 

Rocinante was pulled up onto his feet before dragged upstairs. To the highest tower in the castle. He was tossed inside where he stumbled onto the floor before the doors were slammed shut. Rocinante picked himself up and brushed himself off and noticed the pinwheel sitting in the corner of the room. He sighed glancing to the tall pile of hay behind him and sat on it. 

“What am I going to do?” 

There was a low chuckle having Rocinante perk up. He glanced around the room. No one appeared to be in the room. He stood glancing around before he noticed a man in pink sitting at the spinning wheel. He gave another low chuckle throwing his feather coat over his shoulder before standing. The man began to saunter over to Rocinante. He began to back up before backing into the hay and stumbled back into it. The man now stood before Rocinante and his long fingers tilted up his chin. He only saw the terror his eyes reflect back to him through flamboyant sunglasses. 

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you. I’m only here to help.” He spoke. 

Rocinante lit up, “Like a fairy godmother?” 

“Not quite, you see. If I help you. What’s in it for me? I want something that you hold dear.” 

At first, Rocinante couldn’t think of anything that he held dear. Until he noticed his ring. Rocinante smiled softly removing the ring before handing it to the man. 

“It may be a gold ring to you. But to me. It holds much more value. For you see, my father gave that to me for my twenty first birthday. I’ve held it dear ever since.” Rocinante said. 

The man chuckled looking to the ring, then slowly slid the ring down onto his ring finger and smile largely. 

“This will service.” 

Then he walked over to the spinning wheel and began to turn hay into pure gold. Rocinante watched him as more and more of the hay was being turned into pure gold. But a question grew to his mind. 

“What is your name?” Rocinante asked. 

The blonde man perked up and turned to him. He smiled softly. 

“They call me Rumpelstiltskin.” He said, “Now rest, rest. I have work to do.” 

Rocinante nodded resting back against the hay and soon fell asleep. 

Once he awoke the next morning to the guards storming the room. He rubbed his eyes before his jaw dropped to the golden string spooled up in the room. Crocodile soon walked in. His dark eyes scanned the room before landing on Rocinante. A smirk pulled on his lips as he stepped up to the blonde. 

“I’m impressed. But. Can you do it again?” He asked. 

As Rocinante was going to object. Crocodile put a finger to his lips. 

“Tonight I will put you in a larger room. If you can spool the hay into gold I will set you free.” 

Rocinante nodded as he was soon put into a larger room. Hay plied in corners and the spinning wheel sat in the corner of the room. He stepped inside looking to all the hay in the room he fell to his knees looking around to all the hay. Tears began to well in his eyes as he knew tonight would be the last he would be alive. Until. The low chuckle had him perk up.   
Rumplestiltskin sat at the spinning wheel slowly. Spinning the wheel. Rocinante grinned and approached him. He took his hand falling to his knees. 

“Oh please.” Rocinante cried, “Is there anyway you can do it again. Spin all this hay into gold?” 

Rumplestiltskin cocked a brow, “What’s in it for me?” 

Rocinante sat back on his heels, he didn’t have anything. He looked back to the man with striking pink sunglasses. 

“I don’t have anything that I hold dear.” Rocinante said. 

The man only chuckled, “How about a kiss?” 

“A kiss?” 

“I know you haven’t had your first kiss yet. And you hold something like that dear. That is my price.” 

“Okay. If that can help me live another day. I’ll kiss you.” 

He tilted up Rocinante’s chin before kissing him softly. He kissed back before Rumplestiltskin pulled away with a soft smile. 

“Now. Get some rest. I have some work to do.” 

Rocinante nodded before curling up with some hay and falling asleep. Rumplestiltskin started to threat the hay with a small smirk on his lips. 

“I’ve now taken something you can’t get back.” 

The following morning. Rocinante awoke to the room full of threaded gold. He smiled wide before the door was opened. Crocodile stepped forward his dark eyes once more examined the room full of gold before an idea popped into his head. He approached Rocinante and took a knee. Cupping the blonde’s chin and smirked, his thumb rubbed his cheek softly before he smiled. 

“My dear Rocinante, you’ve once again impressed me. But. I can’t let you go yet. I need you to do me one last final task.” He said, “I will fill the main hall full of hay. If you can succeed with turning hay into gold. I will make you my queen. If you can’t.” 

His finger drew across his neck. Rocinante swallowed thickly and held his throat before he nodded. 

So. That night. He sat in the main hall. Five floors of hay. And a spinning wheel sitting in the middle of the room. Rocinante glanced around seeing if Rumplestiltskin was around. Hoping he would give him this final and last chance at life. And yet. There he was. Sitting at the spinning wheel. He rested on his palm with a smirk on his lips. Rocinante lit up before approaching him. He took his hand clasping it between his own and grinned. 

“Please. For this final time I wish for your help.” Rocinante pleaded. 

“I’d be more than happy to help. But. What is in it for me?” He asked. 

“I-I don’t have anything. What do you want?” 

“Ah, my favorite question.” 

Rocinante cocked a brow to that, “Oh?” 

Rumplestiltskin smirked cupping Rocinante’s face and bring him close. 

“Whatever happens. I want you to turn the other way.” 

He furrowed to that, “What do you mean?”

“Do you want me to help you or not?” 

“Yes. Of course.” 

“Then, anything that seems out of the ordinary to you. Don’t question it. And turn the other way.” 

“Okay.” 

Rumplestiltskin smirked, “Good. Now get some rest. Your world is about to change.” 

He nodded curling up with some hay and falling asleep. 

As midnight struck. Rumplestiltskin perked up. His work had finished as he grinned. He threw on his feathered coat before disappearing down the hall. Before ending up in a bedroom. Crocodile perked up to him before shutting his book. Rumplestiltskin pulled out a scroll before plucking a pink feather from his coat. Which turned into a quill. 

“All you have to do is sign the dotted line. And all your problems will, disappear.” 

Crocodile took the quill as Rumplestiltskin unscrolled the scroll. He signed the gold sheet of paper before it was rolled up and placed into a pocket in his coat. Then pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and blew some sand at him. Crocodile grew a new form. With scales, and a tail with claws and teeth. Rumplestiltskin grinned. 

“You said, you wanted to go wherever the sea would take you.” 

Rocinante woke up the following morning finding the room filled with gold. He smiled as the door was opened. His smile soon faded as guards walked in with. Rumplestiltskin. He smirked and approached Rocinante.

“What a wonderful job you have done. Prepare a royal wedding. Rocinante will be my new queen.” He said. 

The guards nodded as Rocinante was taken out of the room and into a bedroom. Where he was dressed in golds and fine clothes. He sat before his mirror before the door opened Rumplestiltskin walked in and shut the door. 

“Wh-what did you do?” 

“Tut tut my love. You said you wouldn’t of questioned my ways. Now. Smile love. You going to be queen.” 

A wedding was thrown. Rumplestiltskin had changed his name as he was dubbed king. With that contract he had Crocodile signed. It was a letter explaining that Rumpelstiltskin was going to be the new king. And Crocodile had lost his title and was lost to the world. Little knew where the true king had resided. But. In the moat outside the castle.   
Rocinante lied on Rumplestiltskin’s chest drawing circles on his chest. His glasses sat on the table beside the bed. He looked up to Rumple.

“Why Doflamingo?” He asked. 

“Why not?” 

“Good point.” 

Doflamingo wrapped his arm around Roci’s shoulders before hs kissed his forehead. 

“Doffy, I know it’s impossible. But. I kind of want to have a kid. A son.” Rocinante sighed. 

“Tut tut, ask for it and it shall be done. Now. What do you want our son’s name to be?” 

“I. I kinda liked Law.”


	9. The Three Little Pigs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawlu 
> 
> Pig: gorge oneself with food, the ASL brothers are not actual pigs.

Be warned. The wolf is coming. Secure your homes. Or. 

“Gimme more!” Luffy whined. 

Sanji grumbled looking to the two pig brothers before him. Ace’s face was dropped into his meal as Luffy was stealing bits and pieces from it. He took Luffy’s plate putting it on the tray before turning back to them. 

“Where’s the third little pig?” Sanji asked. 

“Oh, Sabo is busy building his house. Something about stones being wolf proof while straw and stick’s aren’t. Then said we’d be sorry since we didn’t listen to him.” Luffy said. 

“Right. Well, hope you survive tonight.” Sanji said. 

“Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf am I right?” Luffy grinned. 

The door was swung open earning everyone’s attention. Amber eyes glanced around the small restaurant before they stopped to Luffy. He gave a toothy smirk before approaching him. 

“Oh Law.” Luffy said. 

Ace snapped awake before turning to him. He stood face to face with Law who cocked a brow to the mess of rice and a chunk of chicken on his cheek. Ace groweled at him having Law rumbled softly before flicking the piece of chicken to Luffy. He snapped it down before Law turned back to Ace. 

“Well well, little pig little pig let me in won’t you?” Law asked. 

“Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin.” Ace snapped. 

“Then I’ll huff and I’ll puff, and I’ll blow down your over protective brother walls.” 

“Get out of my face.” 

“Tut tut, so defensive over your baby brother. And one day I’ll take him by force.” 

Law ruffled Luffy’s hair before smirking to Ace. Then he turned on his heel before leaving with his long coat trailing behind him. Ace clutched his fists turning to Luffy. He handed Sanji a bag of gold before grabbing Luffy’s arm and pulled him out of the restaurant. Luffy tried to keep up with his older brother. But Ace was mad, he was pissed. Law knew how to crawl under his skin and hit him right where it hurts. Luffy. No one was going to take his little brother from him. 

He tossed Luffy into his straw home before following inside. Luffy sat on his bed and watched Ace paced back in forth. He then sighed sitting on his bed next to Luffy. Slumping to the soft of the bed then looked to Luffy. 

“Why do you hang out with him? He’s trouble. He’s a bad guy.” Ace said. 

“Law isn’t bad. He’s just drawn that way. He’s a really nice guy. I like to hang out with him.” Luffy said. 

“It sounds like you like him.” 

“No no, we’re friends. Just. Friends.” 

Ace sighed, “Alright. If you say so. Just, stay away from him.” 

Luffy nodded as Ace sat up. 

“Wanna go visit Sabo?” 

They both grinned before leaving the straw house, heading down the road was a stick home and at the end was a stone home. Sabo sat on his roof patching up what looked to be hie chimney. Slabbing down some cement, before adding a stone, then repeating the process. 

“Hey Sabo!” Ace called. 

The blonde perked up to his brothers, they waved to him from the ground. Sabo grinned adding the final rock before sliding down his roof to the ground. Sabo brushed off his clothes before approaching his brothers. They all embraced before Sabo pulled back. 

“So you guys prepared for wolf season?” Sabo asked. 

They both nodded. Sabo grinned. 

“Well if things don’t work out in your guy’s places. You guys can stay with me. I have enough room just for you guys.” 

“I think were good Sabo. Besides who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?” Ace chuckled.

“I’ll punch him in the nose.” Sabo grinned. 

“I’ll tie him in a knot.” 

Luffy smiled sheepishly, “I’ll, kick him?” 

His two elder brothers laughed as they chanted who’s afraid of the big bad wolf. 

Law leaned against a tree outside of the home. His pearly white teeth biting down into the red flesh of an apple. His amber eyes focused on the three little pigs. He chuckled softly biting down again into the apple. But soon frowned seeing his claws were piercing through the apple. He grumbled finishing the apple before turning to the three little pigs. A sharp grin took on his lips before he disappeared in the forest. 

Luffy sat in his straw home weaving a hat. Shanks, the town drunk, gave him a red ribbon and said it was for luck. So Luffy decided to put it onto a straw hat. Since he could wear a hat all the time, and could match his brothers. But he perked up when his door was knocked on. 

“Little pig, Little pig, won’t you let me in?” 

Luffy smiled softly before approaching the door. 

“Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin.” Luffy chimed. 

“Then I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I'll blow your house down.” 

Luffy opened the door as Law stood outside. Fur took form from his neck to his shoulders and down his arms. He had hind legs, dark ears, claws, and a tail that wagged softly. Luffy pulled Law inside before shutting the door. Law growled falling to his hands and knees. Fur grew down his back while his eyes turned dark and started to glow a yellow color. Law panted softly before turning to Luffy. 

“I don’t have much time.” Law said. 

Luffy took his hand before leading him out of the house. They headed to the edge of the forest and stopped there. Where a chain was wrapped around the trunk of the largest tree. Claw marks ripped up the trunk along with teeth marks. Law was pressed to the tree while Luffy wrapped him up in the chains. He kissed him softly before pulling back. 

“Get away from me Luffy, I don’t want to hurt you.” Law said. 

Luffy backed up as Law growled and struggled in the chains. He howled as his voice grew deeper and harsh. He rumbled as fur took over Law’s entire being. Leaving his tattoo’s a lighter color of fur. Law rose his head as he grew a toothy grin. 

“Little pig little pig, step a little closer. I won’t hurt you.” He chuckled. 

Luffy stepped back, “N-No.” 

“Little pig, little pig, come here won’t you?” 

“No.” 

He growled, “Little pig, little pig, I just want to bite into your soft flesh little pig.” 

Luffy backed up and ran back to his straw home. Where he slammed shut his door and pressed up against the door. He hugged his knees as tears welled in his eyes. 

“Law.” He sniffled. 

He perked up to the long coat Law usually wears. He sniffled picking it up and holding it close. Inside was lined with sheepskin. Luffy wrapped it around himself before he soon fell asleep. 

Luffy soon awoke as dawn was on the horizon. He grinned getting up before heading into the forest. Carrying the cloak around his neck and it fluttered behind him. Luffy picked up speed getting to the edge of the forest. Before getting to Law. He perked up to Luffy and showed off his toothy grin. 

“Welcome back little pig.” He chuckled. 

He still was in his wolf form. Shifting in the chains as the sun was rising. 

“Little pig don’t be so afraid. I’m chained here, I won’t hurt you.” He said. 

Luffy didn’t say anything as the sun began to rise in the sky. A dark aura was surrounding Law as Luffy turned away. 

“Little pig, little pig, let me in.” 

Luffy clutched his fists looking to the grass. 

“Luffy.” 

He snapped to Law in his human form. Luffy didn’t hesitate to approach him. Unlocking the chains to Law’s body before they embraced. Luffy clutched onto Law he looked up to Law slightly scared. 

“He called me little pig.” 

“I won’t let him hurt you Luffy. I promise. Like you said, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?” Law smirked. 

Luffy grinned before kissing him softly. As they pulled back Luffy draped Law’s cloak around his shoulders before snapping it to his neck. Law took his hand before leading him back to the village. Where they ran into Shanks. Drunk yet again. 

“Luffy!” He chimed. 

They turned to Shanks staggering up and wobbling over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder before he grinned. 

“That ribbon I gave you. I remember why I gave it to you. Red repels wolves. So. If you wear it. The wolf won’t get you.” Shanks said, “I mean I have red hair and the wolf hasn’t gotten me.” 

Luffy was amazed to his drunk man logic. Law cocked a brow to this, maybe the drunk old man was right. Law looked to Luffy before leading him back to the straw house. Where Luffy was in a hurry to finish his hat. 

“I’m going to go look for a book. You stay here.” Law said. 

Luffy looked up to him, “What for?” 

“Just, to test something.” 

“You’ll be back right?” 

Law nodded, “I will.” 

“Before sundown?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

Law then left heading into town. While Luffy finished his straw hat, he tied the red ribbon around his hat before placing it on his head. He grinned to his work before there was a knock on the door. 

“Luffy? Luffy are you there?” Ace called. 

“The wolf didn’t eat you did he?” Sabo asked. 

Luffy went to the door and opened it. His elder brothers grinned to him before embracing Luffy. They cheered, ‘Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf’ in his house. Then chanted down the streets of the village. Earning the big bad wolf’s attention. 

Law snapped shut his book before turning to Luffy and his brothers. Law stuck the book under this arm before following after them. As they got to the resturant Law spoke up. 

“Little pigs, little pigs, won’t you let me in?” Law sang. 

They froze. Slowly turning to Law. Luffy smiled softly as Ace and Sabo leaned on there little brother. 

“Not by the hairs of our chinny chin chins.” They said. 

“Where’s the red haired drunk?” 

Ace shrugged, “Why do you care?” 

“To protect you little pigs. From the big, bad, wolf.” 

“Shanks might be at the bar, if not ask Benn he would know.” Luffy said. 

Law smirked before leaving for the bar. The pigs watched the wolf head down the street. Like he knew something they didn’t. Ace and Sabo looked to each other with a cocked brow before back to Law. 

“What’s up with him?” 

“Are you three going to come in or stand outside my restaurant gawking?” Sanji asked. 

They all grinned before going inside. 

Law stepped up to Shanks sitting at the bar. He grinned turning to Law and patted the spot next to him. He sat next to Shanks who drank down some booze before sighing in relief. 

“So. You want to learn about the red cloak?” Shanks asked. 

“How-” 

“That book you hold, I’ve read it thousands of times. That red cloak was distroyed. You will have to make a new one. And look for the witch to enchant it.” 

“And it will protect Luffy?” 

Shanks turned to him, “Sure.” 

As the night was upon them. Law was running through the village before getting to the forest. Where he soon stopped he panted softly before turning to the horizon. He clutched onto the red fabric of the cloak before he snapped behind him. Nami stood with a glass vial in her hand. She giggled softly. 

“I will make you a trade. I will enchant the cloak, if you bring me a lock of Luffy’s hair. Along with your own.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you both hold a power that no magic can grant.” 

She took the cloak as she handed Law the vile. He grabbed a strand of his hair before plucking it from his head. He grumbled putting it into the vial before turning back to Nami. She looked off into the forest before Luffy came running. He sighed in relief seeing Law still in his human form. 

“Luffy give me some of your hair.” 

“W-what why?” 

“Just give it to me. We’re running out of time.” 

Luffy plucked some strains of his hair out before handing it to Law. He put it into the vial before handing it to Nami. She smiled seeing it glow a purple color before placing it down her shirt. She rummaged down her shirt to pull out a small bag. She hummed opening it before dumping it onto her hand. Nami blew the glittering powder onto the cloak. It began to glow a bright red before fading into its vibrant color. Law growled as the sun was setting and his wolf form was taking place. Luffy approached him but only had Law back away. 

“Wear the cloak, I won’t hurt you if you wear it. Stay away from me Luffy!” 

Then he ran off. Nami looked to the red fabric before to Luffy. 

“Luffy, this is for Law.” She said. 

“Law?” He asked. 

“You have to put it on him, it stops him from turning into a wolf.” 

The wolf howled heading into the village. His amber eyes glanced to the three houses and smirked. He approached the straw house before knocking. 

“Little pig, little pig, let me in.” The wolf rumbled. 

He pressed his ear to the door, only not to hear anything. He growled pulling back. 

“I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow your house down!” 

But still no answer. So, the wolf took a breath before blowing down the straw home. He sniffed around not seeing the little pig. He growled before turning to the house of sticks. He rumbled before heading over to Ace’s home. He stood on his hind legs before knocking softly. 

“Little pig, little pig, let me in.” The wolf said. 

“Not by the hairs of my chinny, chin, chin.” Ace called back. 

He flicked open his lighter flicking the flame alive. 

“But, I’m a little ol sheep. With no place to sleep. Please open the door and let me in.” 

“Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin, you can’t fool me with that old sheep trick.” 

The wolf growled, “Fine! Then I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I'll blow your house down.” 

Ace smirked standing and watching as his house soon fell to sticks and twine. The wolf sniffed around digging around the sticks before he backed up. Smoke emerged from the rumble of the wood. Before flames broke out from the sticks. Ace pulled himself out of the rumble as he glared up to the wolf. He growled pouncing at him. Ace pulled the dagger from his hip about to strike him but the wolf batted away the knife. 

“Law!” Luffy called. 

Law and Ace turned to Luffy wearing the red cloak. 

“Luffy go to Sabo-” 

Law growled about to attack Luffy when Ace grabbed his blade and stabbed him in the side. Law yelped falling onto the sticks before Ace pushed him away. He grabbed a large stick about to strike Law. When Luffy got between them. Placing the cloak down on Law’s body. It glew a bright red before Law got up. He hissed holding his side. 

“Damn it.” Law hissed. 

“Luffy stand aside, let me kill this monster.” Ace said.

Luffy covered Law with his body frowning to Ace. He held the blunt stick high but soon lowered as Luffy didn’t move. 

“I said move Luffy!” He barked. 

“No! If you kill him you're going to have to kill me too.” 

“Luffy!” 

“I won’t! I love him Ace.” 

Ace was taken back, Luffy clutched onto Law’s red hood. As Ace soon sighed dropping the club. He knelt down to Luffy who perked up to him. 

“I may be your big brother, and I can protect you from mostly everything. Even the big bad wolf.” 

Luffy snickered. 

“I guess I should let someone else protect you now. And Law.” 

He looked up to Ace panting softly. 

“I will kill you if you break my brother’s heart.” 

Law chuckled softly. 

“See I told you! Only stone can protect you from the big bad wolf!” 

Sabo tossed water onto the fire of Ace’s now old home. Which sizzled and popped to it’s death. 

“I’d hate to interrupt, but. I have a knife in my side.” Law grunted. 

They chuckled taking Law back to the stone home. 

As the months went by. The wolf season had soon vanished as the wolf was nowhere to be found. Law had built his home out of stone as well. While the three little pigs played around in the grass being dorks. Singing who’s afraid of the big bag wolf. And when night fell. Law wore the red hood falling asleep with Luffy at night protecting his little pig from anymore big bad wolves. 

“The End.” Law said. 

Luffy clapped his hands together to the story. While Ace, and Sabo sat on the couch. 

“Wait, is this your way of telling us that your dating?” Sabo asked. 

“Very clever aren’t you little pig?” Law rumbled. 

Ace was about to attack him when Sabo held him back. 

“I’ll knock you into next week. And the only color you’ll be seeing is red!” Ace barked. 

“Very threatening little pig.” Law said. 

“So, we are gonna go, you two have fun.” Sabo said. 

He dragged Ace out of the apartment, Luffy snickered to Ace’s threats and his insults. As the door finally shut, Law smirked tossing away the book. He pounced down at Luffy pinning his wrists above his head. Trailing kisses down his cheek to his neck. Luffy whined softly as Law held his wrists together with one hand. His free hand snaked down his body to the band of his pajama bottoms. Luffy put his knees together with a slight blush on his cheeks. He avoided eye contact as Law chuckled. 

“Little pig, little pig, won’t you let me in?” Law rumbled. 

He gasped as Law’s hand slipped into his pajama bottoms. 

“You really are the big bad wolf.” Luffy grumbled.


	10. Beauty and the Beast

A/N: What Story should I work on next? 

Once upon a time. There lived a young prince, he was greedy, unkind, and rude. He held the money of the town. Where all the women of the town and kingdoms far had fallen in love with him and his handsomeness. Until. An old beggar had greeted him at his door. The man held out a single rose, asking for a place to stay. But the prince turned his nose away to the old man. Tossing away the rose. The old man soon turned into a young enchanter. The prince begged for forgiveness, but the enchanter just scoffed to him and turned him into a hideous beast. Then turned everything that lived with him into household objects. He then had no one remember them or anyone they loved. Then he left without another word. 

Law shut the door to the cottage before turning to the town. He stepped down pulling on his spotted hat and headed down to town. The people kept their distance from the strange man. He was always caught up on medical books and remedy books. Sure he put off as odd, with tattoo's stained across his skin and rarely smiled to anyone. The only person he would smile for is his father. Who was also an odd ball or what people called nuts. And a clutz. Rocinante was moved to a cottage on the other side of town in case he accidently set the town on fire. 

As Law headed into the bookshop. A ravenette man with a straw hat poked his head in the window. He grinned seeing Law and tapped on the window. Law pressed his lips in a line as the tapping on the window persisted. He sighed as he turned to Luffy grinning back and waved. Law turned back picking out a few books and wrote down his name under his name previously before that. He handed the card to the librarian who stamped it and placed the card away. Law nodded taking the books and headed outside. Luffy skipped up to him who was just a step behind him. 

"You picked up books again? Ace and Sabo say books are for weirdos." Luffy said. 

"Then I bet your brothers wouldn't appreciate you hanging out with me." Law said. 

Law glanced to the people watching Luffy bounce behind Law like a lost puppy. The people kept their distance from Law, hoping he wasn't a witch. If they provoked him, hell knew what could happen. Law headed back to his cottage unaware of the set of bright blue eyes following him. And a mohawk of green hair. 

"Cavendish, are you sure about this." Bartolomeo asked. 

The blonde perked up from looking at his tiny mirror in his pocket. He glanced to Bartolomeo before back to Law. 

"Oh. Yes. I'm totally sure about this." He chuckled. 

The two make their way to Law and Luffy and stand before them. Law grumbles as Cavendish pulls a rose from his pocket and hands it to Law. He grimaces to it before glancing back up to Cavendish. 

"So, what do you say? Will you finally marry me?" Cavendish asked. 

"I'll marry you Cavendish!" 

Then there was a shrieking of girls as Cavendish turned to the woman surrounding him. Law rolled his eyes escaping into the crowd and heading home. Which he lost Luffy in the crowd. He scrambled inside before sighing in relief. There was a breaking of some object before there was a loud thumping as Rocinante tumbled down the stairs. Then a bag fell with him and tumbled down before hitting him in the head. Law knelt down to him as Rocinante groaned. 

Rocinante and Law weren't related. But he found Law when he was very small wandering around. While a deadly disease broke out in his hometown. And Law was the only one who survived and cured himself. So. Rocinante took him in and raised him. 

"Hey pops." Law smirked. 

Rocinante grinned up to him as Law helped him up. 

"So how was the visit?" Roci asked. 

Law lied, "Oh fine. Like always." 

"Oh, that's wonderful. Well. I'm going to be leaving to see Doffy. Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" 

He nodded, "I'm sure I can handle myself, the question is can you?" 

Rocinante smiled softly cupping his cheeks and kissed his forehead, "I'll miss you Law." 

They embraced softly before Rocinante grabbed his bag. And Law lead him out to there white horse. Rocinante hopped up onto the horse as Law groomed his nose. 

"Bepo, take Corazon to that evil man sent from hell." Law said. 

"Hey, he's family. Be nice." Rocinante said, "Is there anything you want me to bring you?" 

"Just you coming home safe would be enough. But a nice medical book, or herb would be nice." 

"I will look my hardest to find one for you. Even if I don't know what any of those things are." 

Law rolled his eyes, before patting Rocinante's leg, "Be safe." 

He grinned to Law before leaving. Law watched as Rocinante trotted off into the forest. As a feeling crawled into his stomach of something bad that might happen. But Law had faith Rocinante would get there in one piece. 

"Trafalgar Law." 

He frowned turning to Cavendish hopping over his fence. While Bartolomeo stayed on the other side of the fence. Cavendish made his way up to Law's front porch. While Law backed up slightly. 

"Law, come on. Be my wife, where we can adopt some of the lonely children here. While you be my little house wife, and I bring home all the skins and meat you could want." 

He backed Law up to his door. Before pinning him there. Law frowned to him before glancing over Cavendish's shoulder. 

"Oh my god is that a mirror?" 

Cavendish gasped turning behind him, "Where?" 

Law snuck inside and shut the door. He sighed in relief before picking up his medical book. He peaked out the window to Cavendish lashing out to Bartolomeo as the two of them walked off from his house. 

"Finally." 

Rocinante looked at his map as Bepo trotted off into the forest. He hummed a soft song before he furrowed, his finger ran over the trail on the map before frowning. He'd gotten lost. Rocinante sighed folding up the map before he heard distant howling. 

"Bepo, it's alright. They're more scared of us then we are of it." Rocinante patted his side. 

Bepo huffed as they trotted down a path. Rocinante furrowed seeing there was snow and ice down the path. Then the howling grew closer, Rocinante glanced around seeing the wolves surrounding them. 

"Bepo go, go run!" 

He snapped the reins as Bepo neighed and bolted off. They headed deeper into the forest with snow getting deeper and ice freezing them. Rocinante perked up to a large gate in the distance, then glanced to the wolves behind him. He turned back to the gate getting closer before they made it behind it. Bepo hind kicked the doors shut before he got some distance between them and the wolves. Who packed into the gate barking and snapping their jaws to them. Rocinante patted Bepo's neck.

"Good boy, I'll give you a carrot when we get to Doffy's." Rocinante said. 

Bepo huffed as they headed into the palace. Rocinante grinned noticing some hay and water. He hopped off Bepo and lead him over to it before looking up to the castle. 

"You stay here, I"m going to ask for directions." 

Bepo nodded as Rocinante headed up the steps to this castle. He stepped up to the doors and was about to knock. But the lion's heads of the castle doors seemed, familiar. Like. He's seen them around before. But he couldn't place them. The doors opened having Rocinante step back in surprise. Once the doors were thrown open he slowly stepped inside, the place was broken, thrashed, claw marks torn through practically everything. Rocinante swallowed thickly before stepping inside more. 

"H-hello? I'm just here to ask for directions! I need to get to my brother's house. Doflamingo, you've probably heard of him." Rocinante said. 

But the only response was the wind howling through the cracks. Rocinante noticed the fire and grinned softly. He approached, but tripped on the rug and fell before the fire. He grumbled slowly getting up. 

"Kinda clumsy eh?" 

"Shut up he'll hear you." 

Rocinante sat up, "Hello?" 

He glanced around but only noticed a candlestick and a small clock beside it. Rocinante hummed softly before getting up. 

"Look I mean you no harm, I'm just trying to get to my brothers house." 

"You think he could break the spell?" 

"Nah, he's too old." 

"TOO OLD! I'll show you old!" Rocinante barked. 

He snapped up the candlestick and headed into the castle. He searched for these voices but he couldn't find them. But he stopped to a dimly lit room. He pushed open the door seeing there was a book sitting on a table. He grinned softly before setting down the candlestick and picking up the book. He noticed it was a medical book. Then noticed the blood. Rocinante followed the drop trail of blood before he noticed a figure in the corner of the room. He held the book close before darting off. There was a loud roar that shook the castle as Rocinante descended the stairs. He made it outside before he tripped and the book skid down to Bepo. 

"Bepo! Take the book and get out of here!" Rocinante called. 

Bepo picked up the book and bolted off. Rocinante panted softly lying there watching Bepo run off. Then he snapped to the door where the large creature held his arm in the doorway. 

"You're dead." 

Law perked up to Bepo bolting up to the house. He got up and headed to the door before hopping the fence. Bepo trotted up to him and dropped the book. Law picked it up and then noticed the blood. 

"Corazon's hurt. Stay here." 

Law headed inside before grabbing his bag. He swung it over his back before picking up the book he grabbed his cloak and pulled it over. He headed outside and climbed up onto Bepo. He tugged on the reins turning Bepo back the way he came. 

"Take me to him." 

Bepo bolted off in the same direction. Taking Law down to the forest, where he furrowed to the snow and ice. In the middle of July. Law then noticed the large castle Bepo stopped outside. He stared up to the castle before hopping off Bepo. This all seemed so familiar, like he's been here before. But. It could've been a dream or something. Law shook it off before heading up to the castle. He pushed the door open slowly before peering inside. 

"Corazon?!" Law called. 

There was a soft coughing, Law bolted inside following after. He headed up a winding staircase to the top of this small tower. There was a hall filled with cages. 

"Law?"

He snapped to a cage on the far end. Law approached kneeling down to him. Taking his frozen hand Law clicked his tongue placing his hand between his own. 

"Law you have to get out of here. I'll be okay, just go." Rocinante said. 

Law snapped up to him, "No Corazon, you're sick. And where are you bleeding. I need to take care of that first." 

"I'm not hurt-" 

"But I am." 

He snapped to a large figure hiding in the shadows. Law furrowed to the creature as it held it's arm. 

"If I heal you will you let my father go?" 

He chuckled softly, "Your father is a thief, he stole something from me. A simple treatment of my arm wouldn't suffice." 

"Then, let me take his place." 

"Law no!" 

"Are you sure about that?" 

Law turned to Rocinante. Who desperately clutched onto his hands. 

"Law you can't do this. I won't let you do this. You're still a kid and you don't know what-" 

"You saved my life, it's my time to return the favor." 

Law turned to the creature, "Step closer." 

The creature hesitated before stepping into the moonlight. A beast stood before them, dark red hair, horns of a ram, a mane of a lion, paws of wolf, talons of a bird, and a tail of a lizard. 

"Take me instead." Law said.

"As you wish." 

Law was tossed inside while Rocinante was pulled out. Law reached out to him but they were just out of each other's grasps. Law clutched onto the bars of the cell as Rocinante was pulled over the beast's shoulder. 

"I'll come back for you Law!" Rocinante called. 

"Corazon! I love you!" 

That was the last time Law expected to see Rocinante again. Law curled up in his cell hugging his knees. Everything went by so fast. He shut his eyes tightly before clutching onto his pants. 

"That was very brave." 

Law snapped to a candlestick and a clock sitting outside his cell. 

"Now I'm going nuts." Law sighed. 

"Well it's not everyday you see a talking clock." 

He hurried to pinch himself. Then turned back to the clock and candlestick. Which weren't there anymore. He sighed in relief before resting back against the cell. But soon snapped to the door as the door opened. The candlestick and the clock returned walking back up to him. Law sighed and began to think he was now going crazy. 

"Come on, I will lead you to your room." The candlestick spoke. 

"Oh no you won't you get lost as soon as you step into another room." The clock barked. 

"Oh yeah! At least I can see in the dark unlike you. You you paperweight!" 

The clock gasped, "You take that back!" 

Law chuckled slightly watching the clock and the candlestick fight with each other. 

"Alright, break it up. You both can lead me to my room." Law said. 

The two huffed before going off in different directions. Law stood but soon followed the clock since he figured the candlestick couldn't find his way. But they soon ran into the candlestick who was wandering around in circles. 

"What is it you call yourselves?" Law asked. 

"I'm Killer, and the candlestick with no sense of direction. Is Zoro." He spoke. 

"Are there anymore of you?" 

"Yes, but you will meet them later." Zoro said. 

They headed into the castle before going down a hall. Where the pictures were torn or broken. Some even had darts thrown at them. Law wondered what happened to this place, why it was so. Upsetting. 

"What happened here?" Law asked. 

"A spell was put onto us and the young master. It was placed by an enchanter. It won't be broken until someone falls in love-" 

"Monsieur!" 

A feather duster hopped off a small table before landing into Zoro's arms. Killer groaned as the two giggled softly in each other's arms and embrace. 

"Oi oi break it up we have company." Killer barked. 

Zoro huffed before picking up the feather duster. Law cocked a brow curious of who the feather duster could be. 

"This is Sanji, my fiance for years now." Zoro said. 

He gasped, "Why didn't you tell me we were having a guest? I would of tidied up more!" 

"Don't worry about it, it was. Short notice." Killer said. 

Then they went off to a large set of stairs, Law stopped noticing another set on the opposite side of the hall. He turned to them noticing the torn carpet and the blood stains. Some seemed fresh, others, not so much. Law furrowed slowly stepping up to the staircase. He was about to step onto the first step when a hot breath huffed on the back of his neck. He snapped to the beast inches away from his face. 

"Don't you ever go up there." He growled. 

"Why not?" Law asked. 

"Cause I said so. My castle my rules, you go up there and you'll never see daylight again!" 

"I was just asking a simple question. No need to get so defensive." 

The beast growled to him, "Shut up. You need to stop putting your nose in other people's business." 

Law noticed the rag soaked in a blood, he furrowed taking the beast's wrist. He growled as Law reached for his wrist only for the beast to snap away. 

"I said I was going to heal you so I must see how bad it is." 

The beast hesitated before showing his arm. Law delicately took off the rag to find a large bite in his arm. He frowned as he took the beast to the living room and they sat on the floor. Law began to go through his things pulling out what he needed to treat him. The beast rested back on his palm watching Law pour some clear liquid onto a clean cloth. 

"This will sting." Law said. 

Then pressed it to the beast's wound. He howled as his claws tore up the rug. His eyes went dark turning back to Law while his nose curled and fangs were out. 

"That hurt!" he barked. 

"I warned you." Law glared. 

He blotted the wound earning hisses and struggles from the beast. Law then pulled away as he began to wrap up the wound in a white bandage. The beast watched how gentle Law was wrapping up his wound. Then tied it off. Unaware of the wandering eyes that had watched them. Law then began to pack up his things and put them back into his bag. While the beast looked to the bandage. 

"How. how did you do that?" 

Law turned to him, "I'm a doctor." 

"Out of every medical book, I could've never done this." 

Law chuckled, "Because you learn from experience. I would take care of Corazon every time he would hurt himself. He, had a problem setting himself on fire." 

He soon frowned looking to his bag. The beast felt slightly sorry he had taken such love away. But. Soon grumbled before getting up and heading up the staircase. Law headed up to the north wing where he was greeted in a room. A large room fit for a king. Sanji was cleaning up the place before he had finished. 

"Please make yourself at home." Sanji said. 

"We'll leave you to settle." Killer said. 

Then the doors shut. Law looked around the room before seeing a window. He stepped up to the window and looked out. Seeing it was a far far way down. He whistled before climbing back inside. He sighed shutting the window and slumped against the wall, curling up once more. 

"What have I done?" 

Rocinante stumbles into the tavern where he gets everyone's attention. Cavendish can see he was out of breath and sweating. Like he ran from something. Wasn't he supposed to be out of town to see his brother? 

"Please, please help me." 

"Alright Roci, we will help you." Cavendish spoke. 

He lit up, "Really?" 

"Of course." 

Rocinante, Cavendish, and Bartolomeo all headed into the direction of the forest on their horses. Until Roci jumped off halfway there. When the tracks began to disappear and he then grew confused and lost. His eyes searched around the place before he frowned. 

"Well Roci, where is Law?" 

"I, I don't remember." 

He sighed before he heard a snap. Roci turned back to Bartolomeo and Cavendish who began to run off. 

"Hey! You assholes!" 

He sunk to the ground and sighed. 

Law poked out of his room as he stepped out of his room. Something clattered against his foot as he turned to a box. He furrowed before kneeling down to it. The beast stood at the end of the hall as Law removed the lid to the box. Inside was some more medical supplies. He smiled pulling out the bandages and some medications. They looked old and you could get them years ago. But Law noticed a note inside the bottom of the box.

'You will join me for dinner, it's not a request.' 

Law noticed the beast at the end of the hall. They made eye contact before Law crumpled up the note, picked up the box and headed inside. The beast grumbled before heading to the door and banging on the door. Law set the box down and picked up the note before opening the door. 

"What?" 

"You will join me fore dinner, it's not a request." The beast gruffed. 

"Well bummer, I'm not hungry." 

The beast growled, "No you will, I let you stay in one of my rooms, I make you food. You will come and join me." 

"No." 

Law chucked the paper at his head before shutting the door. He roared storming off as Law rolled his eyes. 

"Fine! If you don't eat with me! Then you won't eat at all!" 

He stormed down the hall going into his room to where the rose resided. In a glass dome with dried up petals on the table. He sighed looking to the mirror and then back to the rose. The beast picked up the mirror. 

"Show me the boy." 

The mirror swirled with colors before it stopped to Law sitting on his bed reading a medical book. He glanced around before to the door then back to his book. Then the mirror faded back to his face. 

"What am I going to do with you?" The beast grunted. 

Law perked up to the door being knocked on. He just finished tying off his blankets and extra clothes. He grumbled kicking them under the bed before the door opened. He cocked a brow to the small trolley rolling in with a tea pot sitting on it with a small cup. Law stepped closer before they both bounced with joy seeing him.

"You must be him, I've been so thrilled to have another guest I made some tea." 

Law chuckled, "Pleasure is all mine." 

"I'm Robin and this is my son Chopper." 

The teacup danced as Robin carefully poured the tea. Chopper bounced into Law's hands having him chuckle. Law took a sip before placing him back down. 

"Thank you for your hospitality." 

"Come on dear, let's get something for you to eat." 

"What about." 

"Him. Oh don't worry about him, he says things he doesn't mean when he's angry." 

Law followed Robin to the dinning room where he was greeted by everyone and a musical number. While eating they all had made for him. Once he finished Robin then escorted him to the stairs where he looked to the second set of stairs.

"Nevermind that, you go off to bed now." 

Law chuckled, "Of course, goodnight." 

He slowly stepped up the stairs as he watched her wheel her way around them. Law then quickly headed up the second set of stairs before getting to the west wing. He quickly traveled up the thousands of stairs before getting to the top. He pushed open the double set of doors. To. a torn up bedroom. Law furrowed stepping inside, paintings of a prince were ripped up or struck through with scratches, mirrors shattered, and some holes in the walls. Law's eyes narrowed to the dome glass cover sitting on the far side of the room. Frost was slowly covering the glass as the windows and part of the wall were broken.   
Law slowly stepped up to the covering as his eyes kept to the crimson red rose encased in the glass. He stopped before the glass placing a hand on it before he slid it up to the top. Removing the glass casing. But only by a little before the beast's hand slammed the glass casing back down onto the table. Law snapped to him before backing away. 

"Why are you here?! Get out!" He roared. 

He was quick to back up before bolting out of the room. Zoro and Killer perked up to Law sliding down the railing of the staircase. 

"Where are you going?" Zoro asked. 

"I'm getting out of here." 

Law grabbed his cloak before skidding through the small hole in the door. He jumped off the railing and whistled. Bepo came darting around to him having Law jump on and they soon dashed off. Until there was a loud howl having Law snap the reins once more. He glanced behind him to the wolf pack slowly gathering while on their tail. Law's eyes filled with panic as they then began to skid and slip onto a small frozen pond. Bepo slowly stopped as the wolves caught up. There was a loud growl as Law snapped to beside him, where a wolf was on the same level as he was. Slowly creeping forward, while Law's eyes watched as his life flashed before his eyes. The wolf began to pick up speed before bolting at him and jumped to attack him. 

When a flash of red and black attacked the wolf knocking him away. Law watched as the beast fought away the wolves that were coming at him. Some jumped up behind him and bit him but he was quick to fling them off. Law watched in horror as they slowly ganged up on him and knocked him down. He panicked before the beast stood knocking them all away and scaring them off with a loud roar. Law held onto the reins tightly. As the beast turned to him, before he slumped onto the ice. Law blinked before climbing off Bepo and they pulled the beast up and onto his back. 

Law stood beside the beast bandaging some of his wounds. The beast lied on his stomach with his lips pressed in a line. His amber eyes glanced to Law then back to the torn and chipped frame of his bed. He'd hiss at the medicine before growling at Law. 

"Relax, I"m almost done." Law grunted. 

"Why are you still here?" The beast grunted. 

"I wouldn't be much of a doctor." 

The beast grunted before glancing back at him, "Well we wouldn't of been in this mess if someone would of kept his nose in his own business." 

"I can let you bleed out and die." 

The beast muttered, "It would be better than being in this hell hole." 

The beast perked up as he felt fingers run through his fur. He glanced to Law grooming through his fur. 

"I've never had the chance to feel it, your fur is pretty soft." Law chuckled. 

"You should feel my mane." 

Law glanced to his long red fur before he ran his fingers through his mane. The beast shut his eyes as Law's fingers groomed through his fur. Law grinned softly as he heard him start to purr. The beast snapped his eyes open before batting away his hand. 

"Okay that's enough, you should let me rest." 

Law chuckled, "Of course, feel better soon." 

He then left leaving the beast to stare at the headboard of his bed. He pawed at the woodwork before carving a small heart in front of him. The beast then grunted before tossing onto his side to fall asleep. 

As the time passed, Law and the beast grew close. They would sit and chat at dinner, or sit quietly reading. Law would treat to his wounds while the beast sat quietly. But there was one thing that crossed the beast's mind when Law treated him. 

"Why a doctor?" 

Law perked up to that, "I, I wanted to help people. I just don't want people to suffer like my home did." 

"So you're one of the survivors from Flevance." 

"How did you know?" 

"Chopper, he too wanted to be a doctor and fell upon your story. Literally. I had to read about the burning of that pleque. While only very few survived. I figured you would be the type of person who'd want to help people." 

Law chuckled, "In my family's honor." 

Zoro, Killer and the other's watched them from the crack in the door. Before they pulled back with large grins and danced among themselves. 

"There maybe something there that wasn't there before." 

Rocinante glanced around to the forest as he heard wolves howl in the distance. He hugged himself until he heard a soft growl behind him. He whipped around quickly to see a wolf slowly stepping up to him. Until it stopped, his tail between his legs as he began to back up. Then darted off howling in the opposite direction. Rocinante jumped to a hand to his shoulder. He snapped to the older man who grinned to him. 

"Let's take you home, your going to catch a cold." Rayleigh chuckled. 

"Ah, thank you sir." 

Rayleigh had taken Roci back home. Where they were soon greeted by Cavendish. Both of them frowned as the townspeople turned back to Cavendish. Confused of his lies. 

"Rocinante, your alive." he gasped. 

"You left me for dead." Roci snapped. 

"I would never. You were the one who wandered off, and got lost in the woods." 

"You hightailed it out of there when I was lost. You can ask Rayleigh, he saved me from the wolves and-" 

Everyone laughed as Rayleigh cocked a brow. 

"The old beggar? He's a lone all by himself. Uh no offense." 

Rayleigh huffed. 

"Roci, you've become mad, no wonder Law ran away." 

"But he-" 

"Take him to his home." 

The beast frowned sitting in the bathtub, "I didn't think he'd say yes." 

"Things are working out in our favor master." Killer chimed. 

"I don't know if I remember how to dance. Yet alone teach another person." 

"You can do it, and when the time is right. Just tell him how you feel." Zoro said. 

"Alright I'll try." 

Law stepped down the stairs in a yellow suit. With some gold embroidery, the beast met him at the bottom of the stairs. Where they took hands and glided across the floor. Law mistepped or would step on his feet, but the beast didn't seem to mind. Until Law had finally figured out what he was doing. The two danced gracefully across the floor, the others watched as they had a good time dancing around before they got some air outside. 

"It's been years." The beast sighed. 

"Thank you, for. Everything." Law said. 

He turned to Law who smiled softly, "I never thanked you for saving me from those wolves." 

"I never thanked you for treating me." 

Law hummed looking back to the garden, his smile soon faded. The beast frowned to that before clearing his throat. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"I. I just miss my father. That's all." 

The beast pulled the mirror out of his coat pocket and handed it to Law. 

"This mirror can let you see anyone, just ask." 

Law looked to the mirror, "Let me see my father." 

His eyes widened in horror as he watched the townspeople dragging him. 

"What, what's going on? What are they doing to him?" 

"Then, go to him. He needs you more than I do." 

Law looked up to him, "What?" 

"Hurry you have no time to lose." 

He was about to hand back the mirror when the beast pushed it back to him. 

"In case you ever want to see me again." 

Law smiled as he held the mirror close before dashing out of the ballroom. But he stopped in front of the front door. He glanced back to the castle before tearing himself away and out of the castle. 

"Bepo!" Law called. 

His horse trotted up to him as he mounted Bepo and they darted off back to town.   
The beast stood overlooking watching Law rush off. He frowned feeling his heart break with every movement Law made getting away. 

"How did it go?" Killer asked. 

He glanced to Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, and Killer. 

"I, let him go." 

The beast turned back to the window. 

"I'm sorry, he needed to be free. His father needed him. I wish I could of set you all free as well." 

They left him alone as the beast grieved to himself. Sitting up in that window, hoping maybe. He would come back. 

Rocinante was thrown into the back of an asylum's carriage. Cavendish grinned holding the doors opened. His dark eyes kept to Rocinante's amber. 

"I'll set you free if you let me marry your son." 

"Never." 

Cavendish slammed the doors to the carriage before locking it, "Take him away! He's mad!" 

"Not on my watch." 

Law trotted out on Bepo in front of the carriage. He hopped off him before skidding up to the carriage and looking inside. Roci smiled climbing up to his level taking his hand. 

"Law you came back." Roci grinned. 

"Corazon, look at the trouble you made while I was gone." 

He glanced to Cavendish, "Let him out!" 

"Sorry Law, Roci has been speaking some mad things, like a castle, or a beast." 

Law furrowed, "The beast is real. I just came from the castle." 

He pulled out the mirror looking into its glass. 

"Show me the beast." 

Law showed everyone the beast as they all gasped in horror. All whispering evil and wicked things about him. Cavendish snapped the mirror from Law's hands as his eyes kept to the beast. He glanced to the townspeople all whispering in fear. 

"Let's kill him before he kills us!" he cried. 

"No! He's not all bad, he's kind, and understanding. He's done nothing to hurt me." 

Cavendish turned back to Law, "Lock him up too, he can't go and warn him." 

They opened the gates pushing Law inside before locking them both in. Law and Roci watched as the townspeople grabbed pitchforks and torches before they were going to head to the castle. Law cried out for them to stop but it was no use. He sighed slumping back against the padding in the carriage. Roci frowned scooting closer to him. 

"Law, why do you care. They are just going to kill that monster that kept you from me." Roci said. 

"You don't understand, I really care for him. He saved my life and I saved him. He even let me come back and save you. I just." 

Roci frowned, before climbing in the bars of the cell. He whistled having Bepo trot over. Law perked up as Roci pulled the reins around the lock of the door. Law watched as Bepo backed up before tugging onto the lock before biting at the lock. And with one good yank the lock fell off and clattered to the ground. Roci pushed the door open and turned to Law. 

"Go to him." 

The battle at the castle was getting pretty gruesome, and funny. When Law arrived people were already running out of the castle. He hopped off Bepo before heading inside. Where Cavendish was already hot on the beasts tail. 

Cavendish held his torch as he headed up the west wing. His eyes kept to the ripped paintings and scratched woodwork on the walls. He clicked his tongue as he headed into the room. The beast turned to him before back to the window. 

"Did you think he would come back, for you. A beast?" Cavendish chuckled, "Did you think he would love you." 

He laughed as the beast grunted. Cavendish pulled out his pistol before shooting him. The beast groaned before glancing back to Cavendish. But his eyes narrowed to Law standing between them. Cavendish cocked back his gun once more. 

"Move Law. I have to kill the beast." 

"I won't!" 

The beast grinned seeing Law once more, "You came back." 

Law turned to him and smiled, "I wanted to help." 

Gunfire broke out as Law slumped to the floor holding his shoulder. Cavendish watched Law groan in pain before cocking back his gun once more. The beast's blood boiled seeing Law hurt, his eyes glanced to Cavendish before tackling him to the ground. Knocking away the gun and wrestling for it. Until Cavendish rolled off to a ledge and grabbed the gun. He knocked away the beast and shot him. Right before the ledge gave out and he fell to his death. Law grunted getting up and staggered over to the beast. He knelt down to his level and they took hands. The beast smiled softly having Law smile back. 

"You came back." The beast muttered. 

"I would've came back either way." Law said. 

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time." 

Law frowned, "Don't say that, I can fix you up good as new. It will be fine." 

The beast looked to the blood pooling on the floor, "This would be a bit harder than just a little fix me up." 

"There's nothing I can't handle, even. If it's loving you." Law said. 

The beast smiled, as Law knelt down and kissed his forehead. He pulled back when the beast was taken up by a glowing yellow light. Law watched as the beast was transformed into a man. With dark red hair and dark eyes. While the castle rebuilt itself. Law watched as his wound was also healed by the glowing light. But his eyes found back to that man. He turned to Law and grinned. He approached him holding out his hand. Law hesitated taking his hand before he helped Law up. There eyes never leaving each other before Law smiled cupping his cheeks. Him and Law kissed softly, breaking the others of their spell. 

Zoro groaned getting up he rolled his shoulders as he felt something run into his leg. He grinned to Chopper running around and Robin soon came picking him up. Killer soon turned back into his long haired self having them both embrace. Until Zoro's attention was taken by a feather fluttering away. He snapped to a pile of feathers sitting before the stairs. Killer chuckled. 

"Go get him." 

Zoro didn't hesitate before getting up to the feathers, a hand held itself out of the feathers. He grinned taking Sanji's hand and pulled the blonde from his feather trap. Sanji stood brushing away his feathers before the two embraced and kissed softly. They perked up to Law and the young prince heading down the stairs. 

"Young master, it's wonderful for you to be back to your natural state." Zoro chimed. 

"It's good to be back." 

As time went on, Prince Kidd and Law were married and had a ball. Inviting both the Donquixote brothers and the townspeople. Who remembered the palace and everyone in it. 

And they lived Happily Ever After, The End.


End file.
